Let's Go Public!
by Wynora
Summary: AU GCC ChiChi has been sent to attend the senior year of highschool for the first time in her life! What will happen to a girl like her? Read to find out!
1. Back To School

**A/N** : I know, I am revising another story. Though this one isn't that old! XD I reread the whole story and I really thought it sucked. E specially the way I was heading to etc. So here I made a new one. I hope you like it, not that much has changed. But I hope you like it!

Many thanks to those who reviewed, I am glad you did like the old version. I just hope that this one is better.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ, stop rubbing it in my freaking face!

* * *

**Let's Go Public!**

**By Wynora

* * *

**

**Chapter One; Back to School**

Birds chirping early in the morning, sun shining brightly over a beautiful green field. A beautiful day for a certain young man called Son Goku to go out and train. It was perfect, right here in the nature. No one telling him what to do, no one complaining and bugging the hell out of the young man.

"Perfect." He said as he stretched himself, wearing his orange trainning gi.

"Mister Son!" a loud peering voice scared the crapp out of him as he suddenly felt himself falling straight on a hard floor. Laughter deafening his ears as old shoes stepped up in his sight.

"I am glad you could join us once again, Son Goku."

Getting up he brushed himself off. Great, his dream disappeared and he found himself straight back in the class again. The same old class of Mrs. Kiary.

Sitting down he saw his friends making fun of him once again, Bulma laughing and Juuhachi-gou shaking her head at him. He was going to hear about this for the rest of the year.

Again..

* * *

"ChiChi calm down!" a large man, who went by the name Ox King said uneasy as he backed away from his dark haired daughter. 

"You can't be serious about this daddy! All my life!" she cried out as she once again threw something breakable at her father.

"All my life you have been ordering people around to go and teach me something! And now!" and another object was sent flying towards her large father. Who was an easy target thanks to his size.

"It's for your own good!" he pleaded.

"Don't make me laugh!" Quickly trying to find something else valuable to throw with, only to find nothing. Except a chair..

"ChiChi put that down dear, come on, don't be mad!" putting her hands on the chair she sighed. Her anger striken face glarring at him even more.

"How could you do this to me father.." she asked calmly.

"Some day you will understand.."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

This is where the Ox King drew the line, "ChiChi put that chair down right this instand!" he said with his loud voice.

She paused, but after a while, finally did.

"I have my own reasons to why, not only because the last teachers we hired tried to steal everything we owned. But because you need to know the people that live in the real world, not those who live in the village. But in Satan city itself."

She snorted and shook her head, "Then you should have made that desicion a long time ago and not now!"

"That was a mistake I made and regret it. But I wont let you waste another time in these castle walls." His face was serious, no way he was going to change.

ChiChi glared and turned around, leaving her father behind in the livingroom.

* * *

First day of school after summer break. Every body noticed the diferrence and the point of missing the free summer time they had with each other. 

The beach, replaced by the school banks.

The dinners, replaced by the old lunch room and the old lady serving the discusting food.

The magazines, replaced by books.

And of course, the living rooms with the tv, was replaced by the class rooms and it's teachers.

Welcome back students of Orange Star Highschool.

"He managed to fall a sleep on the first day during Mrs. Kiary class." Bulma told Yamucha and Krillen as she started to laugh once again.

"Damn Goku, how do you do that?" Krillen, Goku's shortest best friend asked laughing. Goku just smirked, "It's a gift." He said as the group started to wander of towards the lunch line.

"So when is your next trainning session?" Yamucha asked as he grabbed his plate. "Tomorrow evening. Why?" Goku replied while smiling at some girls who flirtatious passed them with some giggles.

"I wanted to join you." Goku rolled his eyes, "Not again.." he whispered, but Yamucha heard plainly, "What do you mean with that?" They sat down at their lunch table, "Trainning for the Bodaki Tournament takes a lot of practice, I do not need to you to get in the way once again, you got your own kind of trainning!"

"Fine.." soon they were joined by the rest of their so called gang. Bulma, Juuhachi-gou, the populiar best friends of Orange Star Highschool. Krillen, the comedian, Vegeta the tough one, Yamucha the swing a long and of course Goku. The one man everyone just liked, each girl adored him and each guy wanted to be like him.

Every one had their looks, the bodies and the personalities. Always been together and what it seems like, they will always be together.

The same old ordinairy highschool which is about the same as any other school.

The populair group.

* * *

A week had passed, since ChiChi had heard the awful news of going to a public school in the senior year. And today, she had her first day of school. 

"Well here it is.." the Ox King parked his car in front of a huge. Turning to his daughter, who could only stare in front of her.

ChiChi sighed and opened the door of the car, "What? No goodbye?" ChiChi didn't say anything, just slammed the door behind her and walked up the huge stone staircase.

Stopping in front of the large door, another sigh escaped.

"Thanks again dad.." she whispered as she saw some kids in the hallway. Fooling around, acting stupid... to her opinion of course. Placing her hand on the doorknob she took another deep breath.

All of the sudden, "The door is not so heavy, I hope for your sake." A male voice appeared from behind her. Turning around her eyes grew wide, "Here, I'll do it for you." He smiled and opened the door for her, motioning to her to walk in. "Here you go.." ChiChi smiled back and stepped in, turning around once again and watching the young man follow her actions.

"I've never seen you around." He said while sticking out his hand, "I am Goku." He said as she took it, ChiChi couldn't help blush a little. "I am new.." she replied, "You're name is new?" he asked with a little wink.

Laughing a bit, "No, it's ChiChi."

"Well ChiChi, welcome to hell called Orange Star Highschool. If you need anything, just ask!" he walked of with a wave, leaving the blushing and speechless ChiChi behind.

'Maybe school wont be as bad as I thought it would be..' she whispered to herself as she watched Goku walk off.

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

**A/N** : You like? Better or no better? TELL ME! .. LoL 


	2. The Group

**A/N** : Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Dragonball Z... damn you

**To the kind reviewers!** :

**Gosha** : LoL! Of course I don't mind you cursing, heh, I do it daily! And I have to agree with you, if Goku were real and he would smirk or show his goofy smile, I would melt like... I don't know what! And thanks for signing my guestbook! I really like it when people do that, it's the best feedback you can receive! And I am glad you liked the new revamped site! Hope you'll like this chapter as well! (huge peace smile)

**Caryl MC** : Hahaha, sugar high! I envy you! My parents AND boyfriend hid all the sugar candy and drinks away from a very long time ago... (sobs) Anywayzzzzzz GOKU AND CHICHI RULE! ALL THE WAY BABY! XD  
Goku and ChiChi's personality changed completely, Goku more acting like a stud and ChiChi acting more as a shy girl. But don't worry, ChiChi will change! Thanks for the review!

**Goku's Little Sister** : Thanks!

**Sofiya05** : Heh, I updated! With in just a matter of a couple of days! (grins) And thank you for signing my guestbook, I am really flattered. About the broken links, a lot of links are broken because my site is still under construction. As was stated on the first page! XD Blame my computer for crashing on me and loosing all my files all over and over again. Thanks for reviewing girl! I really appreciate it!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl** : I am glad you've liked the first one! Hope you like this one a tiny bit better though (cheesy grin)

* * *

**Let's Go Public**  
**By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Two; The Group**

Her first couple of classes were finally over, constantly getting reintroduced over and over again. Though she made some contact with two girls, Keiko and Chilo. They were telling her to come sit next to them and talked her ears deaf during the whole class.

They were kind of annoying, but it was better then nothing. At least she knew someone... next to that handsome guy Goku.

Damn, that guy was one hot man.

She was on her way to the cavateria, lunch break. Something she didn't look foward to, to eat together with a bunch of people she has never met. With people probably starring the food of your plate.

Sighing, what had to be about the millionth time she sighed, she walked in, only to be amazed by the whole crowd of people gathering about the lunch table and lunch line. Her eyes almost fell out of her caskets.

Youngsters, fooling around, groups gathering about in the lunch line or the tables. You could clearly see which person belonged at which table.

"Hello." A voice popped up from behind her, turning around she stood face to face to another pretty handsome face. "You're new?" the guy asked. He had black hair and icy blue eyes, his hair stopping just a little below his jaw line.

"Yeah.." ChiChi answered. "Well then.." a smirk appeared on his face, "Let me guide you around." He whispered as he pointed towards the lunch line. "I'll tell you which food you should eat and which you shouldn't, unless you want to die of food poisining on your first day of school." ChiChi blinked and nodded as he grabbed a plate and placed it infront of her. "Just scroll this around and take a bit from anything that is good."

She did what he suggested and walked along the line, grabbing two pieces of bread, milk and an apple. "You know, since this is your first day on this school, I suggest you should take this." He grabbed a spoon and scupped some green what seemed like ice cream in a small bowl, putting it on her plate."

"Come on! Take a bite of it!" he said with a huge smile. Nodding at his friends in the back, who couldn't stop laughing.

Taking a spoon she scupped a small part, almost putting it in her mouth. "Nana!" a hand stopped ChiChi's as a blue haired girl pushed the guy away. "You're an asshole!" a blond girl yelled after the guy as he walked of.

"What's wrong?" ChiChi asked the blond woman surprised who was still holding ChiChi's hand back. The girl turned to her, who looked amazingly a lot like the guy. Except, she was female and blond.

"You have to excuse my twin brother, he's an ass." She said as she picked the bowl with green ice from her plate and placed it back. "That's something you should never ever start to eat, the last person who did that was hospitalized." The blue haired girl said.

"Oh..okay." ChiChi turned around and glared at the guys who were laughing together with that same guy.

"You're new here huh?" the blonde asked as she led ChiChi to the register to pay for the food. "Yeah.." ChiChi nodded.

"We can tell, of course, every one can tell. You want to join us at our table?" the blue hair girl asked her.

ChiChi nodded, "Sure.."

"I am Bulma and this is Juuhachi-gou!" the blue haired girl exclaimed while pointing at the blonde youngster.

"ChiChi.." ChiChi replied with a smile.

"Alright, welcome ChiChi!" they directed her towards the table, which was already taken by some guys.

"Guys! This is ChiChi, she's new! And joining us." Bulma said while pointing at ChiChi. Later introducing her to every single guy.

And there she was, suddenly surounded by a group. How this happened so fast? She had no idea, but other people from other tables were starting to stare at her. Some angry, jealous or even shy.

'Wonder why that is..' ChiChi asked herself as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Minutes passed, Bulma and Juuhachi-gou were comfirming over ChiChi, asking her all sorts of questions. Also finding out about her father, who apparantely had a great name amongst the humans.

"Wait till Goku finds out that you are the daughter of the Ox King!" Bulma exclaimed. ChiChi raised an eyebrow, "Goku? .." 'That cute hot ass guy!' she screamed in her mind.

"Yeah, he should be here together with Vegeta any time now." Juuhachi-gou looked at the entrance of the cavateria. "Yup, there they are."

ChiChi's eyes grew wide, with out her even knowing it, as she watched Goku and Vegeta walk towards the table. The looks they both received from every girl and guy around was astounding, almost close to.

'Worshipping?'

"Hey Goku!" Juuhachi-gou called out, catching Goku's attention. "Hey!"

"Meet ChiChi!" Bulma squealed as she stood up, "I believe we've already met." He replied with a smile and sat down across of them. "Hi.." shivers ran up and down her spine. Warm fuzzy feelings took over her, trying her best to hide the strange feelings she was experiencing away from the group she just joined.

ChiChi felt like melting away like a bowl of ice cream in the hot burning sun. She didn't know if this would be something she would like.

"You never believe who her father is!" Bulma said as she sat down, pulling ChiChi out of her deep thoughts, "Who?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow. "The great Ox King!"

"What!" he nearly yelled out while jumping up, taking the chair with him.

ChiChi couldn't help but laugh nervous, "What's wrong with that?"

"You mean, that the great martial arts teacher called Ox King, _the_ Ox King, is _your _father!" he asked not believing it, leaning over the table nearly on top of her.

Backing away, just slightly, she nodded.

"You have got to let me meet him!" his hands turned into strong fists.

"Why?"

"Because he has been trained under the great Master Roshi, who wont take any students for the rest of my short lived life! Please, you have got to make me meet him!"

ChiChi shook her head slightly, "He wont take any either, I am his only pupil."

That's when everyone at the table dropped dead quiet.

"You.. do martial arts?" Krillen asked her, not believing it. ChiChi nodded.

"The Ox King, training you?" Yamucha confirmed. Again, ChiChi nodded.

"My Kami.. see Juuhachi-gou! You're not insane! She does martial arts too!" Bulma exclaimed. Hitting her best friend on the shoulder, who could only smirk.

ChiChi was lost at this point, all her life she has been trained by her father. She actually thought that was the most normal thing for a person to do, for any child would be trainned by their father.

Right?

"Goku, you have just found your soulmate!" Krillen grinned. Followed by some laughters around the table from the rest of the group.

"You'll help me meet him.. right?" ChiChi stood up and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll try.. he doesn't really like strangers."

Goku walked around the table and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I'm your friend right? That doesn't make me a stranger at all. Now would it?"

"I really don't know." ChiChi said, now blushing, how the hell did she get herself into this? Suddenly realizing that, he was, '_touching_ me!'

"Fine.." Goku sighed. A long pause of silence followed untill finally Bulma cracked it up. "Classes are about to start." She sighed as she grabbed her bag.

"Come on ChiChi, let's go." Juuhachi-gou practically ordered. A huge relief to ChiChi,whowas starting to feel more uncomfortable with each second as Goku still had his arm around her. The stares she received from all the girls in the cavateria, freaked her out the most. And what the hell was wrong with her stomach?

"Got to go!" she said smiling and grabbing her own bag stepping away from Goku. "Wait!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, "You want to spar with me tomorrow evening?" he asked her.

'Spar...' now that was something ChiChi was always willing to do, with out any hesitations. "Sure! Where and what time?" she asked, her first enthousiastic line she blurted out all day.

"I'll meet you here on school at seven thirty?" ChiChi nodded and left with a little wave.

Yamucha glared, "You didn't want to spare with me, but you do want to spar with a girl like her?"

Goku smirked and laughed at him, "I can get this close to Ox King, to be trainned by him and actual have a good shotat the tournament next summer. If this means spending a little bit of time with thewall flower calledChiChi, then it's worth it bro."

Yamucha laughed and shook his head, "You're an ass." Was all he said.

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

**  
A/N** : Didn't see that one coming huh? Just having a rich and famous father, gets you a lot of things in a 'culture' on highschool. Hope you liked! And Goku! Our sweet loving Goku, using ChiChi like that! What a jerk! 

**To Gosha** : To what you said, about your stories on my website. HELL YEAH! Of course! I should be the one who's honered to be hosting YOUR stories! They're all awesome, right now I am trying to get 'Striking the Heart' on my site. That one made my poor little eyes wet... cheeks to. Well actually, I nearly drowned my cat on my lap.. You're an awesome writer and much better then me in many ways. Just to let you know! XD (No I am not sucking up, just telling the truth!)


	3. Make Over

**Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ, (throws a whole set of frying pans at the laywers) THERE I SAID IT ALRIGHT! YOU HAPPY! (throws a whole load of kitchen aquipment at them)

**To My Reviewers** :

**Gosha** : Hahaaaaaaaaaa... the fact that Goku would develop a little liking towards her will be something that only I know and you to find out in time! XD I am glad that chapter two had brighten up your miserable day, I know how that feels, stories somehow make me a lot cheerful then normal. As for Something Different! That story was finished, but my laptop crashed, and I lost the rest of the fifteen chapters in total. So that means I have to make five new chapters all over again, I've run out of inspiration, so it's put on hold for a week or more. TaTa! Hope you love this chapter! XD

**Animegirl159** : Haha, yeah, she'd better LoL! If only she knew... Thanks for the review! XD

**Sofiya05** : Some people can be mean huh? That's how the world works I guess.. .too bad though. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well! XD

**Goku's Little Sister** : Heh, you're too kind! And yes, Juunana-gou is an ass. But then again, that's why so many like him. How they can do such a thing? I don't know that one either.. LoL. By the way, thank you for signing my guestbook! I really appriciate it! XD

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl **: Heh, I am glad you like this version better! So do I! Enjoy this chapter! XD

**Goku Fanatic1** : Thank you! And of course, no problem! XD

**Caryl Mc** : OMG YOU CHEATED! ... hahaha, it's my own fault any way... but the next chapters of 'Take Me With You' will have some re-editing and such. So, they'll be a little diferrent. As for people considering her being weak, is not because she can be a bitch sometimes (which she isn't, I've met real bitches, and believe me, ChiChi has to do a lot of things wrong to fill up to that catagory.) it's because she's a woman. And never really fought in DBZ. As for her being shy, she's more overwhelmed by the loads of attentions kids her age are giving her. She's never been to a school before, so I would have been surprised and overwhelmed as well! Enjoy you're reading Miss. Dudette! Lol!

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy yourself with chapter three! XD

* * *

**Let's Go Public!**

**By Wynora**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three; Make – over **

"Come on ChiChi, let us take you shopping tomorrow! I promise, you'll have a great time! Just ask your daddy for some money, his creditcards and come with us!" Bulma said as she, Juuhachi-gou and ChiChi were standing outside school.

"I'll think about it." ChiChi said while smiling.

"No don't think about it, just ask him and do it." Juuhachi-gou smirked and grabbed her car key's.

"Now let's go. Bye Chi." Bulma waved and both the girls left. Leaving ChiChi behind with a smile on her face, what ever had happened that day. Some how, it was good.

If each school day was going to be like today, then she would never want to stop going ever again!

With a huge smile on her face she made her way towards her home, her father would be very surprised.

* * *

"Daddy! I am home!" ChiChi yelled out. The echo of her voice roaming through out her large home. 

"Hey.." her father's voice said as he stepped into the large corridor.

"Did you have fun?" he was almost too afraid to ask. He had made the hard decision today that if she hated school, he would take her from it and let teachers come to her instead the other way around.

A big smile appeared on her face, "Yes! I had a wonderful day!" she swirled around and jumped up, wrapping her arms around her very surpirsed father's nek. "Daddy?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Hm?"

"Would you let me borrow your creditcard tomorrow?" she asked him once again. "Sure."

"I met some great friends!" she dropped herself on the ground, "Two girls would take me shopping, I think I'd be spending out a lot of money, but you wont mind right?" her father shook his head and took his wallet out of his pocket. Giving her his creditcard. "Of course not, just as long as you're happy.."

"Great!" Hugging her father again she swirled around, grabbed her school bag and rushed upstairs.

The Ox King, just starring at the stair case.

"That was something unexpected.." he told himself, thinking back at this morning, the way his daughter glared at him and slammed the door of his car like she did.

"So you got his creditcard?" Bulma asked. ChiChi nodded receiving a smile from her new found friends. "Good, we'll shop after school." Juuhachi-gou said as they walked to their classes.

"ChiChi!" Goku's voice called out as he gained in on the three girls. "We're still up for tonight right?" he asked. Receiving a nod from her. "Of course!"

"Alright!" he held up his thumbs and ran to his own class.

"Well ChiChi, second day of highschool and you already made good friends! I am impressed, how do you do it?" Bulma said laughing while saying goodbye.

ChiChi and Juuhachi-gou shared the same class at this hour.

"I have no idea.." ChiChi mumbled as they walked in.

* * *

ChiChi's second schoolday had ended quickly before ChiChi even noticed it. Just like that, she was writting down some of the home work given to her at the end of class. And before she knew it, she was sitting in Juuhachi-gou's silver Mercedes Cabrio. 

With the sun shinning high above the three young girls, they headed to the most expensive mall centre of Satan City.

"Here we are ChiChi!" Bulma exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ready to blow some steam off and get ridd of your old wardrobe and welcome the new one?" ChiChi just blinked, letting the fast words of her new found friends sink in her head. "Sure.." she mumbled as she got dragged off.

Only thrity minutes had passed and ChiChi had used her father's creditcard about five times in five different shops. Her arms were loaded with bags and boxes filled with clothes and shoes. And to think, both of her new friends told her that this was only the beginning.

"This, ChiChi, should look great on you." Bulma held another pair of high priced jeans up. "Another... hip pants?" ChiChi asked as Bulma held it up against ChiChi's hips.

"With these three differrent tank tops, you already got three differrent outfits!" Juuhachi-gou pushed ChiChi in to the fitting room with all the clothes they had picked out for her.

Sighing, ChiChi got herself undressed and put the new clothes on. Looking in the mirror of the fitting rooms, she only sighed and shook her head. 'This couldn't possibly be me..' she wondered.

"Are you done?" Bulma asked, but didn't wait for an answer and pulled the curtain open. "Just perfect!"

Juuhachi-gou smirked, "Let's pay for these, go to the make up division and then to the sports division."

"Sports?" ChiChi asked after she had pulled the curtain closed and put her old clothes on. "You are going to sparr tonight right? You have to look perfect in any kind of thing." Bulma stated as she grabbed some of the many boxes they had helped ChiChi purchase.

"This yellow gi is perfect.." Bulma said holding up and placing on ChiChi's held out arm. "Okay.." ChiChi sighed and followed the girls around. "This purple one too, completely spandex suit." Juuhachi-gou held it up, ChiChi smiled and nodded, "Purple had always been my favorite color." She admitted.

"Okay! We've got the fighting gi's, the gym outfits, the clothes, the lingery, make up... now the hairdresser and hair products!"

"What!" ChiChi nearly shrieked as she payed of for the new sports outfits.

"With a new wardrobe goes a new haircut and make up style. We do it every month!" Bulma exclaimed as she helped picking up the bags together with Juuhachi-gou. "Then we're finished." Juuhachi-gou laughed as she tried to pat ChiChi on the shoulder with the many bags on her arm.

"Okay... if you say so.." A part of ChiChi was overwhelmed and didn't really know what was going on and what she was suppose to do with all the attention given to her. A whole new world had been opened right in front of her in a matter of just two days.

Obviously, there had to be something about her that everyone liked, but what ChiChi couldn't quite put her finger to it.

* * *

Finally, she was home. With her new wardrobe, make up and haircut. 

The girls took her out for a small bite in the nearby restaurant in the large mall, they payed for it. And so, she only had to get dressed in her new spar outfit and meet up with Goku. Putting her hair up in a pony tail, she knew she couldn't be doing this when going to school or on any ordinairy day.

At least that was what Bulma and Juuhachi-gou told her. But during a trainning session, all that mattered was that you looked sportive and very active enough, it wasn't that important how you had your hair.

Sighing, she looked at herself in her mirror. "So this is what it takes to be 'populair looking'." As the girls had told her.

It was almost six o'clock it would take her about half an hour running to get at the school. And to meet.. Goku

Goku, just saying his name loud in her head sent shivers down her spine.

For the first time in just, well, in just two days she was going to be alone with him for a whole evening. She had just met him yesterday, now already she was head over toes about the young man.

She didn't know what to expect of tonight, but she did know. Not to get over excited about this all, she might get dissapointed in the end.

Never done this before, never been around boys long enough to go crazy about them.

What if it was perfectly normal for everyone? Why should she make a whole ordeal about this, if he probably didn't think the same about it as she did.

Looking at the clock, her eyes grew wide. "Why do you always dream when you shouldn't!" she asked herself angry and rushed down the long stair case.

"Out for sparring papa!" She yelled as she ran out of the castle, not giving her father a chance to reply.

* * *

"My Kami.. I am too early!" ChiChi told herself as she stopped in front of the school building. Exhausted of the fast run she had made from her home to the school building. Looking around she sighed, he wasn't here yet. Everything was very quiet as she waited for Goku to arrive. 

Sitting down on one of the benches she sighed and stretched her arms. Glad to be on time, rather have that then Goku being on time and her too late. She always hated to arrive too late on school or anything else.

"Hey!" Goku's voice popped out from behind her, sending ChiChi up high in the air. Goku laughed as he shook his head, "Didn't startle you there, did I?" he laughed even louder as he saw the startled ChiChi lying on the ground, a confused look on her face.

Lying on the ground, she glared a bit, "Of course not. What gave you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

Goku couldn't stop laughing, not intmidated by the angry looks ChiChi sent out at him, he bend over and lend out his arm, helping her to stand back up again. "So, you made it." ChiChi said as she dusted herself off. Goku grinned sheepishly, "Yup, I got hung up a few minutes ago, sorry about that." ChiChi shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Clearing her throat, she hoped to get of the imberrasing topic that just accured a couple of seconds ago.

"So where do you want to start sparring, we don't want to ruin any school properties. Right?" Goku smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I've never had any problems with that." He said as he laughed a bit.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, "You think it's normal to just wreck some one else's property?" she asked, rather seriously, which didn't get unnoticed by Goku. "Err.. Of course not! Heh, was just a joke." He said as he pointed to an alley next to their highschool. "Behind the school is a large grass field, we can train there with out destroying anything."

Smilling contently ChiChi nodded and walked to the alley, followed by Goku. Who suddenly noticed the tight purple spandex suit ChiChi was wearing. "Nice gi!" he said with his eyes on her butt.

"Thanks! Juu chan and Bulma picked it out for me this afternoon." She said, her back still facing him, never did she expect the alley being so narrow. "Nice.." he replied, but we all know he wasn't talking about the gi neccesarely.

ChiChi walked out the alley and overlooked the green field, "Wow.. I haven't noticed this field yet.." she mumbled as she gazed further.

"It's a great spot huh?" Goku asked as he joined her side.

ChiChi nodded and ran to the centre of the field, "Get ready Mister Son!" she called out. Warming herself up for the sparring session. Goku smirked, ChiChi was the second girl he had ever met who had the same interests as Goku.

Martial arts.

Just become very good friends with ChiChi, get introduced to her father and get a huge chance to become a pupil of the one and only Ox King himself.

ChiChi was an easy target with pampering, so it should be an easy cake.

* * *

Five hours had passed, darkness was falling on the two youngsters who were still sparring like mad men. 

Exhausted they both fell to the ground and sighed. "Wow.." Goku managed to say as he layed back. "That was a great sparring session." He exclaimed to ChiChi who in her turn layed back down on the grass her self.

"You can say that again." She replied while taking a deep breath.

"That was a great sparring session." Goku repeated.

"Yeah, I said, you can say that again." ChiChi repeated confused.

"That was a great sparring session."

"I know, you just said that!" ChiChi said a bit annoyed.

Goku laughed, "But you told me that I could say that again." He teased. ChiChi rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder, "You just can't stop can you?" she said laughing as she stood up.

"Nope!" Looking at ChiChi dusting herself of and taking a sip of water from her bottle, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going home, or you want to continue?"

Shaking his head he smiled, "You don't want to hang out here for a while?"

"Do what?"

"Just talk, having fun." Smirking, "Or do you think your daddy would be angry if you come home late?"

Pausing for a second she shook her head, "Nah, you've just seen me fight, I don't think he's worried about that."

"Then sit down! No hurries!" he placed his hands behind his head and layed back again. The stars above them in the night sky became clear and sparkly.

Joining him ChiChi rested herself on her elbows. Her gaze being pulled up into the sky.

* * *

To Be Continued.. 

**

* * *

**

**A/N** : And chapter three finished! Hope you like! And yes, you know how welthy the Ox King is, so enough money for ChiChi to spend every now and then! XD


	4. A New Life To Live

**A/N** : Chapter four! It was already waiting for me to post it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : I, Wynora, the annoying fan of G/CC, their stalker, their admiror and forever supporter. Do not own DBZ... STOP MAKING ME SAY THAT!

**To My Lovely Reviewers!** :

**Caryl Mc** : Goku's a guy! A guy with a lot of hormones might I add! When they can have almost each and every girl they want, they develop things called an ego! I really have no idea if he will like her and develop special feelings for ChiChi. I'll have to get back at you for that one over a couple of weeks. (evil laugh) And people are very narrow minded when it comes things like that, for instance, ChiChi is only seen in the show when she's worried out of her mind and goes completly insane while doing so. But they don't realize that she is A MOTHER! Who LOVES her children and doesn't want to see them DEAD! What kind of a mother would she be if she didn't behave like that, if I were in her shoes I would have gone crazy, even more then her! Yes, luckily her father hasn't seen the bill yet... lol. Thanks for your review! It made me laugh hehehe. And 'populair' girls like Bulma and Juuhachi-gou meet new (rich) girls on school, they always behave like they are their new best friends. Maybe to get some profit out of them with it! XD

**Goku's Little Sister** : I am glad you like it! Teens (e specially the guys now and these days) first look at girls butts and then judge wether or not to like them. (sigh) pathetic! Hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**Gosha** : YAY I GOT A NUMBER ONE FAN! ... that's something I didn't expected. LoL I AM REALLY SORRY! But, you'll just have to wait like every one else to find out what's he planning to do! Bed... bed... I like bed.. (flies upstairs and goes to bed)

Thanks for reviewing everyone! And lots of thankies to those who read but didn't review!

Now Read!

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Four; A New Life to Live**

One thirty in the morning, finally ChiChi was home. Opening the large wooden door of her home, she found the lights were all out. A sigh of relief came out of her as she quietly pulled of her coat and gently walked upstairs to her room.

Once in her room she swirled around, jumping up and down a couple of times, finally dropping herself on her bed. Spreading her arms and legs as she stared at her ceiling.

Even today was great, she didn't have time to make her homework, but didn't find it neccesary at the moment. All she could think of was her evening with Goku.

The sparring match was great, she could tell that he wasn't giving the best of him, but she didn't do that herself.

It was exciting, she didn't feel such a thrill for a fight in a very long time. Her only sparring partner was her father or the air. So this was completely new for her.

And how she was surprised about the fact that he wanted her to stay, to just, talk..

They talked about everything, her life, how she grew up and what she had done in her life so far. And about his life.

His father and mother died in a car crash when he was just a small boy. Leaving him and his brother behind, they were adopted by the parents of Vegeta. Who were very close with his parents.

His one soul dream was to enter the Bodaki Tournament and win, that was all he wanted. Fighting was his life, or so he told her.

ChiChi sighed as she rolled over on her stomach and smiled, she loved the way he talked, laughed and smirked. Each time he would smirk after he said something teasingly to her, shivers went down her spine.

And the way he smirked at her while sparring, damn, each time he did that a very odd but exciting feeling bubbled up inside of her stomach. Something she never felt before, but enjoyed it with all her body and mind.

He was perfect in any kind of way.

Standing up, she started to undress herself and took a shower. Finished she put on her night gown and looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her newly cut hair.

She wanted to do so many things that same night, but knew that it was time to lay down and just sleep.

* * *

Goku opened the door to his house, everything in the house was quiet and dark. He got used to it, all his life he, his brother and Vegeta had had it pretty easy. Gotten all the clothes they wanted, cars, and what not.

Even they were allowed to stay out as long as they wanted, they had to learn on their own what time would be the best to sleep and when to stay up.

Heading upstairs, he passed Vegeta's bedroom door. Which was slammed open as soon as he passed it, "Had some great shagging time?" Vegeta asked cooly as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shagging time, damn Vegeta, stop watching Austin Powers." Goku said with a smirk and made his way towards his own bedroom.

"Fuck you." Vegeta followed Goku in his room, "Did she say anything about her father accepting pupils again?" Vegeta asked.

"No, she clearly said yesterday that he didn't take any pupils, e specially strangers."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Then why the hell did you want to waste your sparring time with a girl like her?"

Goku smiled and stretched himself as he sat down on his bed, "You know why, get on the good side of the daughter, drop by her house more often, sparr with her a lot more when her father is around, might give me a better chance."

"Right, you do know that time is of value, no lacking in trainning." Vegeta nearly ordered. "This girl was holding back, so was I, but she was holding back as well, she's got a lot in store." Grinning, "Who knows, maybe she'll be a challenge herself! Now get the hell out of my room."

"Fucking yerk." Vegeta mumbled and yawned as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Goku smirked and walked to his bathroom, getting himself ready for a nice cold shower.

Removing his shirt, he stretched his back in the process. ChiChi was a strange young girl, shy, cute and sweet, but very rough while fighting. Her cute smile replaced by an evil smirk after she had managed to knock him back a couple of steps.

He smiled, sure was cute, not too mention her body. How it looked like in the spandex suit, it showed each beautiful curve to her body.

'Wait a minute..' he told himself, stopping from any dirty thoughts running in his mind.

Did he just think about her naked?

Shaking his head he laughed at himself, removing his last remaining clothing he stepped under the shower.

Him and ChiChi, 'Nah..' he had his reputation to think off. She looked and behaved like a very shy girl every where she went. Wearing long shirts, baggy pants and an ordinairy pig tail in her hair.

If he would start dating her, then it would ruin his reputation. Couldn't afford that. Besides, there were enough girls for him to sleep with. ChiChi couldn't be one of them, or else he'd never have a shot at becoming a pupil under her father's wing if he'd break her heart.

...'Maybe after the tournament.' A smirk appeared on his face as he started to wash himself more.

* * *

"Hey Juu!" Bulma yelled through out the parking lot of school as she rushed up to her best friend. "Did you see ChiChi yet?" she asked excited as she tried to regain her breath.

Juuhachi-gou raised an eyebrow, "I just got here." She said cooly as she closed the door of her car, "I can't help it! It's so exciting, when I saw her new haircut yesterday, I knew we did some great work! And she's so sweet!" Bulma rambled to Juuhachi-gou, who was definately, by the looks of it, not a morning person.

"She'll be here." Juuhachi-gou mumbled.

"Hey girls."

Bulma swirled around by hearing the sound of ChiChi's voice, "ChiChi!" Her eyes widened, "You look drop dead gorgeous!" Juuhachi-gou turned around and placed her sunglasses on the tip of her nose to take a better look at the new ChiChi, she raised an eyebrow and nodded with a smirk.

There ChiChi stood, her hair hanging loosely around her beautiful face, wearing a tight pink shirt, with a light pair of jeans underneath it. Her belly button showing barely, standing sexy across her new found friends she smirked. "You like?"

Bulma and Juuhachi-gou both nodded, dumbfounded. They were with her when she bought the clothes, they even picked out the outfits. Put them together, but they didn't knew that with the new haircut and apply of make up would make her more beautiful then the day before.

* * *

"So next Saturday we'll be hanging out nearby the church in the ally, when did you plan on going to the pubs?" Yamucha asked Krillen as the group of men were already sitting at their lunch table during lunch period. "He said around twelve you morron." Vegeta stated.

"Yes, that's the plan!" Krillen said smirking, "You're an ass, you do know that." Vegeta said cocky as he sat back and crossed his arms. How much Yamucha laothed that guy, but, a glare sent in Vegeta's direction would sure sign his deathwarrant.

"Hanging out at a church? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." Vegeta stated as his evil glance went over to Krillen. Who looked down with a sad look on his face.

"Come on, give the man a break, after what happened last time at his parents house, would you blame him?" Goku asked cheerfully. Yamucha smirked, "It wasn't his fault, as I recal Goku, you set the couch on fire, not Krillen, he did everything to make it out!" smacking himself on the head Goku glared at Yamucha, 'Why did he have to say that?'

Each Saturday, the group organized parties individually during the school year. Last week it was Yamucha's turn, at his place or any place he would pick. Next Saturday it was Krillen's turn, the last time Krillen had organized it last year had ended in a pure disaster, Goku trying to put the fire place on while drunk set the whole couch on fire.

Fire fighters and everything had arrived at the scene and Krillen's worst nightmare came true.

"What are taking the girls so long any way?" Yamucha asked while standing up. "Wow.." he suddenly said as he looked at the entrance door of the cavateria. "What?" Krillen asked, right away standing up. His eyes widened, "Who is _that_!" they saw a girl who looked awful familiar and very hot might they add.

"Hey boys!" Bulma sat down across of Vegeta and Goku, who weren't paying attention to the scenery in front of them. "I want you to meet someone, Vegeta, Goku, please, get your heads out of your lunches." Vegeta looked up annoyed, Goku just sighed while looking up. "Juu chan and I want you to meet someone." Bulma stood up as both of the girls stepped aside, revealing ChiChi in her new make over. "The new ChiChi Mao!"

Goku's eyes nearly fell out of it's caskets as ChiChi smiled at him, "Hey!" she said a bit uneasy as she felt a lot of eyes were all on her. Not just the ones who were sitting at the table, but through out the whole cavateria. Sitting down with her plate, she still smiled.

"Wow, when did this happen Chi?" Yamucha asked, already giving her a nickname, now knowing that they had a new edition to their little 'club'.

"Yesterday afternoon!" Bulma answered for her as she and Juuhachi-gou both sat down.

"Well err.." Krillen blushed a little, "You wanna come to my party Saturday?"

"Sure!" ChiChi said as she took a bite of her sanwich and started her lunch meal.

Goku blinked a couple of times, 'ChiChi? ... That was fast..' he mumbled in his mind as he looked at her hair and beautiful face.

He had to admit, she already was beautiful, make up didn't change that much about it. Goku always found that ridiculous, but her new hairstyle added a whole new look around her face. And the clothes, those tight jeans. 'Whoa..' he whispered in his mind

"Everything okay Goku?" Juuhachi-gou noticed his starring, which immidiately got him out of his trance.

"What?"

Juuhachi-gou just winked at him and smirked, this school year could get a little more interresting then first was expected. With possible a new love on the way.

* * *

School was over as the whole school crowd burst out of the building, on their way home.

"You want to go and sparr?" Bulma asked ChiChi, who nodded in return. "I have to keep in shape you know.."

"She's right, I should be doing that too.." Juuhachi-gou agreed as she opened her car. "But what am I suppose to do?" Bulma asked a little helpless. Stepping in, Juuhachi-gou put on her sunglasses. "Make some homework?" starting the engine she waved and drove back, soon to dissapear from the school grounds.

Patting Bulma on the back, "We'll do something you want to do tomorrow alright?" ChiChi asked comforting, only receiving a nod from the blue haired vixen. "See ya!" ChiChi waved and walked away, shaking her head a bit, not helping herself from laughing just a bit.

"Yo Chi!" Goku yelled as he ran to her, catching up with her.

"Hey.." ChiChi said with a small blush. "Hey.. heh!" Goku grinned a bit, not knowing what he was suppose to say again. "Uhm.." smiling he took her hand, stopping her from walking. "I was wondering what you were going to do this afternoon." He asked her as he put his handsome smile on. Nearly melting ChiChi right there on the spot.

"Er.." a loud gulp was heard from her throat, her palms became sweaty as her heartbeat seemed to be running a real fast maraton. "Sparring, I was going to spar and do some training.." ChiChi smiled uneasy, he was still holding her hand.

Moving in front of her he let go and pulled a bit on his schoolbag hanging loosely around his shoulder, "I was wondering I could join you?"

ChiChi blinked, "Join me?" Goku nodded, "Yeah why not? You didn't have fun last night?"

"Of course, sure if you want to."

Again his beautiful smile appeared, again melting ChiChi even more, her knees starting to tremble. "Then I'll meet you at your place?"

'My place?' she shook her head, her father didn't like it whenever she would bring strangers to the house. He was already throwing a fit when she brough home a homeless kitten when she was five years old. "At the school grounds again?"

'Damn..' Goku thought but nodded, still wearing the same smile. "I'll meet you there in an hour!" he walked away and waved once as he started to run towards his own house.

A huge smile appeared on ChiChi's face as she did the same. Could it be that Goku actually liked her?

That same tingly feeling came back, almost giving her the feeling she could fly as she started to run faster.

As ChiChi walked towards her house, Goku turned around. Couldn't help but looking at her as he watched her leave.

'I hate to see you go, but damn, I love to see the way you go..' he said as he starred at her butt.

* * *

To Be Continued...**

* * *

**

**A/N** : I couldn't help but to add the last line in it. I took it from the movie 'Face Off', if some can understand the small hint in that line that is. (winks) Any way, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! XD

P.s.: I hate it when I have to re-edit chapters over and over again!


	5. The Diner

**A/N** : ARGH! Sorry for taking so long! I already finished this chapter, but just got plain lasy... sorry about that! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer** : I, Wynora, do not own DBZ... (breaks down in tears... AGAIN)

**To my sweet reviewers:**

**Goku's Little Sister** : Heh, no problem for reviewing your story! And yes, they'll never change. You can't live with them, you can't live with out them.

**Gosha** : I UPDATED ONCE AGAIN! GO MEEEE... right? Hehe... of course I wont mind you calling me Wyz, you can call me Wy too.. if ya want, I don't mind. Wynora can be a long name sometimes. LoL. OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! YOU REALLY NEEDED THIS! ... (feels ashamed) ... sowwy! CHAPTER 6 IS ON IT'S WAY! Thank you for your sweet review though! Loves!

**Kinoha** : oeh... shop is good! LoL. I am glad you like this one better then the other. It cost me more work any way! XD Ever heard of a populair guy who didn't use their... you know what... to pick out a girl? LoL... I know, I suck.

**Caryl MC** : LoL, I got that line out of 'Face Off'. John Travolta said it... somewhere. Hehehe. And yes, she's slowly but surely changing! I really hate DBGT as well! Hey, go to my site and search for 'Hatelist 4 DBGT' Maybe you could make a good list what you hate about DBZ and sent it over to me! XD And yes, ChiChi should have been given more credit for her fighting skills. But I do like the fact that she has trained Goten first in his younger years!

Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter people! I love you! And to those who only read the chapter and didn't review... THANK YOU.. hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Five; the Diner**

Another sparring match had ended, this time Goku and ChiChi gave in a little more then they did the night before. Hours had passed and night already fell.

"It's really late.." ChiChi whispered while taking a look on her watch.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "We could grab a bite at this diner nearby, they have great salads." Pausing a while, "Low fat meat!" he smiled, "So not to worry about your beautiful features." Winking he motioned her to come along with her.

"Beautiful features?" she asked out loud, causing Goku to turn around with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah?"

"What did you mean with that?" ChiChi asked. "That you got a gorgeous body and you are beautiful?" he told her as he started to walk backwards, not letting her out of his sight.

"Oh really?" ChiChi laughed, not knowing what to do with that kind of information given by Goku. All he did was fool around making mean jokes or very fun ones, "Right.. I believe you." It surprised her that his comment didn't make her blush.

It surprised him just as much.

"But what about my father? This is the second night on row for me not joining him during dinner." Goku sighed and shrugged his shoulder, turning around he took something from his pocket.

"For a girl who has been pretty much locked up for all of her life, you sure still are to much attached to your father. He's had you all your life, it's time to let you go for just a while right?" Taking out his cell phone, he gave it to ChiChi, "Call him and tell him that he doesn't have to wait for you. And you'll join him tomorrow!"

ChiChi blinked and took his phone, 'He is right..' she told her self as she dailed her father's number.

"Ox King Mao.." the other end of the phone line said, "Hey papa!"

"ChiChi! You're calling from upstairs or something?" her father asked dumbfinding. "No papa, I am with a friend sparring in the park at school."

"Oh.." he grew silent.

"I am going to grabb a bite with my friend, so I wont be home for dinner!"

"Okay sweety, see you around!" her father replied and hung up the phone. ChiChi blinked while looking at the cell phone, that was a reaction she didn't expect, he was pretty normal and calm about it.

"It's alright, but I have no money.." ChiChi said as she gave the phone back to the waiting Goku. "Then I'll buy you dinner for tonight." He said grinning as he made he way towards the diner he had in mind.

* * *

"So I'll pick you up next Saturday and take you to the Church Krillen was talking about." Goku said as he stuffed his face full with the food he had on his plate. 

Taking a sip of her drink, ChiChi couldn't help but chuckle at the way Goku was consuming his food. "And we can train each Wednesday!" he said, this time with his mouth full.

"Sounds like a great plan.." ChiChi replied with a tender smile on her face. Goku couldn't help but to smile back, this time with his mouth empty.

After finishing his fifth plate, he patted his full stomach.

Looking around the diner, ChiChi was certain she recognized the diners out of one of the many American movies from the eighties, a lot in the fifties style. Music from Elvis Presley and other pretty famous stars from the fifties and sixties playing.

"You like it here?" Goku asked, leaning over the table towards ChiChi.

She nodded, not returning her look back at him. Standing up he stood in front of her, taking his hand out to her, "Wanna dance?" he asked her.

"I really can't dance.." ChiChi replied, this time the same old blush that usually covered her cheeks returned. "Neither can I, so we both know we'll be stepping on each other's toes the whole time."

Taking her hand in his, he pulled her close as they started to dance to the old tunes out of their parents younger years.

Night was slowly starting to fall, the clock reaching the count of eleven PM.

They didn't notice however, as Goku swirled ChiChi around and laughed a long side with her.

Enjoying their time with each other. The workers and customersof the dinersmilling at the cute display in front of them.

Both clumsily standing on each other's toes, yet both not minding. All they had was a great time consumed with laughter.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, the past week had flown over ChiChi's head faster then ChiChi could even notice. Bulma and Juuhachi-gou had taken her out of town, to new places, where ChiChi never had been. 

"So, how are you going to go to the Church tonight Chi?" Bulma asked from the front passenger seat as Juuhachi-gou was driving ChiChi and Bulma around in her car.

"Goku is going to pick me up and take me there." Juuhachi-gou and Bulma both exchanged looks for a few seconds, "Goku is going to take you?" Bulma asked, stuttering a little while turning around.

ChiChi nodded and smiled just a bit, "Yeah, you sound surprised.."

Shrugging her shoulder she rubbed her temples, "Of course I sound surprised, I mean.." Bulma was about to finish, but a bumb against her shoulder of Juuhachi-gou's hand stopped her. Which didn't get unoticed by ChiChi.

"Is there something I should be knowing?" ChiChi asked suspiciously. Juuhachi-gou sighed as Bulma looked at her long time best friend, "We are only telling you this because we like you Chi.."

Bulma turned around to ChiChi again and nodded with a tad bit of compasion.

"Goku isn't some guy who,.." she stopped for while and thought it through, "Who wouldn't break your heart.."

ChiChi blinked, "wouldn't break my heart?" she repeated.

"He's a player, he really doesn't care about any one else but himself and his training." Bulma finished for Juuhachi-gou. "He likes girls, he likes sex, he just doesn't like relationships or anything like that."

"Oh.." ChiChi replied, slowly understanding what the girls were trying to tell her.

Was it that obvious that she really liked Goku?

They were right, he didn't seem the kind of guy who would get intimate to someone. Fighting was all he wanted to do, was all that he really was good at.

"You girls think that I am falling for him?" ChiChi quickly asked them. Juuhachi-gou raised her eyebrow while exchanging looks with ChiChi through her review mirror, as Bulma once again turned around to look at her, a wondering face.

"Nah! I know that fighting is his number one!" Smiling, "He's just going to pick me up and every Wednesday, he and I are going spar!" trying her best to show the other girls she was laughing.

"Nothing wrong with that right now? We're just friends, I am sure that Goku doesn't expect anything else from it."

Both the girls exchanged looks with each other and both shrugged their shoulders, "If you say so!" Bulma said as they drove on a parking lot of another mall. ChiChi couldn't help but sigh, these two girls have known Goku for a long while now. They know him better then she knows him right now.

"Let's go shopping!" Bulma jumped out of the car and placed her hands on her hips as the other two girls got out of the car as well.

* * *

"So you're going out tonight?" ChiChi's father asked her. "With your new friends, four of them are guys.." his voice getting more serious with each words that passed his lips. 

"Yes papa, don't worry. I have spent some time with them, they're really nice." His daughter responded as she put her ear rings in her ears. "And you have been training me my whole life, I am sure that I can stand my own."

Her father just sighed and nodded, "If you say so, I hope you'll have a great time. You've got your key right?" he asked her. Receiving a nod back from his daughter. He turned around and grabbed her coat, ChiChi taking the offer greatly. "I'll see you tomorrow papa!" ChiChi said as she opened the large wooden door, kissing her father on his cheek and walking away.

'Just let her go.. let her loose..' her father told himself as ChiChi closed the large wooden door behind her.

Waiting at the gates of her father's properties, ChiChi leant against the steal fence.

"Finally!" Goku's voice popped up from next to her, again startling ChiChi. "I have been waiting for more then fifteen minutes!" he said while laughing a bit.

"Stop scarring me every time!" ChiChi slapped him on the shoulder. An evil laughter escaped his lips as he pointed the way in front of him. "Shall we go?"

"What happened to your car?" ChiChi asked as Goku smirked, "What, you can sparr a lot but not take a thirty minutes walk?" he asked her teasingly. "Of course I can!" Goku smirked, "I can't drink alcohol and drive, so I thought walking would be more wise, unless you want me to get us killed."

"No." ChiChi laughed as she followed him down the road. Their laughter and talking could be heard ten minutes further down the road.

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

**A/N** : That's just sweet, isn't it? I hope you think so.. or else I have done a very crappy job at writing this chapter! 


	6. Party All Night Long!

**A/N** : Whoa! Talk about fast updating huh? I was planning to put chapter six up next Friday, but I know myself long enough that I'd probably forget. So that's why I'm placing this up right now. The story is almost finished, waiting to be placed up on my computer. I had to come close to finishing it, because, school is coming up and I am going to be very busy these next upcoming 5 to 6 months! Hope you'll like this chapter! XD

**To My Sweet Reviewers: **

**Gosha** : Phew, good relief of my shoulders with that one. And I am sorry to let you down, but, yes, he is a player. I mean, he's got the looks, he's got the money, he's got the charms. What did you expect? XD And you can't be with him! That would ruin my story! Hahaha, thank you for reviewing!

**Kinoha** : Aih.. you got i-net on your room? Damn... I don't! JEALOUS! I do have a cable there, but... my brother wont help me to connect it. Never mind that, he might play her, he might not. We'll never know! XD

**Seesee** : Thank you! I am so glad you liked all five chapters so far!

And to those who did read and didn't review! Thank you any way!

Now on to the story! XD

* * *

**Let's Go Public!**

**By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Six; Party All Night Long!**

"Goku! ChiChi, finally you are here! Glad you both could make it!" Krillen said welcoming as he lead the other two young teens behind the Church.

Finding a small fire in the middle of the small platau and old worn out sofa's surounding the fire. Vegeta and Yamucha had already arrived and were sitting on of the couches, already holding a can of beer in their hands.

"Make yourselves at home!" Krillen grinned as he lead ChiChi to a couch and helped her sit down. Goku joined Vegeta's side on the other couch as he grabbed a can of beer for himself.

"So ChiChi, what would you like to drink?" Krillen asked her as he opened an old fridge, it's wire went through a broken window of the Church, getting provided with electricity. "Drink?" Krillen nodded as he showed her the kind of drinks that he had in store for her.

"I don't know... something sweet?" she asked, not being familiar with the content of the fridge.

"Hello men and ChiChi." Juuhachi-gou's flirtasious voice called out as she sat down next to ChiChi. "Hey Juu." ChiChi said while taking the drink Krillen held up for her.

"What are you drinking?" Juuchachi-gou asked as she turned to her new friend. "I have no idea.." taking a sip from it, she pinched her eyes shut for just a short while, having to get used to the bitter yet sweet taste going down through her throat.

"Well.. it tasts sweet!" she said while blinking and licking her lips with her tongue. Krillen just smirked as the rest softly laughed. "Good!" Krillen sat down.

"Welcome to your first real party!" Goku said as he held his can of beer up, toasting to the young ChiChi who could only smile and nod.

Not long after, the group was joined by Bulma. After that, the hours passed by quickly. All there was heard was laughter, fooling around and loud talking.

A cassional loud poppings of beer cans, men shouting and some girls screaming every now and then.

As the night was nearing it's end, everybody was drunk, those who weren't were close to getting drunk.

Including ChiChi, who had never drank a drop of alcohol, was more drunk then the rest.

* * *

"Wow, hold on there ChiChi... I can't." Goku stammered, which was followed with a loud thud on the solid ground. 

Goku, had been trying to help ChiChi get home for the past two hours. It only took them for about twenty minutes to get to the small party. Yet, they both seemed to have more troubles getting to ChiChi's home then ever.

This was about the fifth time she slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground. Most of the time he couldn't help but chuckle each ten seconds he tried his best to get her on both of her legs again. This seemed extra hard for him, even he was loaded with alcohol and couldn't walk straight any longer either.

ChiChi just giggled as they slowly and very clumsily passed their school grounds. "This really feels strange..." ChiChi said as she stopped walking for a while and rubbed her temples, "I don't think I'll ever drink again though.." Goku laughed as he saw her trying her best to stand still and keeping herself in balance.

"Hey.." ChiChi looked at the school and suddenly ran to the building. "Our spot!" she said laughing while going through the small alley which lead to their sparring place.

Goku smirked and followed her as fast as he could, ending up next to her on the fields.

A cold soft breeze passed them, making ChiChi spread her arms widely causing her to loose her balance. Goku quickly tried to help her, only to fall on the grass with her. Ending nearly on top of the young dark haired girl.

They laughed while ChiChi rubbed her head, "That did hurt.." she whispered while still laughing a long side with Goku.

Goku buried his face in her hair, while letting himself go and rest his body on top of hers.

A few seconds later, their laughter descended. Yet both of them remained lying on the grass as they were.

"Goku?" ChiChi whispered as she closed her eyes.

Goku lifted himself up and looked at her, "Yes?"

Opening her eyes again she looked at him, a soft tender twinkling in her eyes starring at him. Goku smiled, she had very beautiful eyes.

"Could you do something for me?"

He nodded. Not realizing himself that he was starring at her sweet angelic face, surprised as the happy twinkle in her eyes got replaced by a sad twinkle, "Please, promise me... promise me you wont break my heart."

As the sad words reached his ears, it touched it him deep inside as his breathing suddenly stopped for just a few seconds. "Break your heart?" The girl nodded and somehow managed to smile.

He smiled back, "I could never break your sweet heart Chi.. never." He assured her as he kissed her forehead.

A sigh of relief escaped her as he looked at her.

"Hey!" a loud voice shook both of the youngsters up. A bright light blinding both of the drouzed teenagers. "You two head home now before I call the cops out on you." A man in a bathrobe threatened.

Goku stood up taking ChiChi with him in the progress. "Of course, sorry." Goku said as he lead ChiChi away from the school grounds.

* * *

"I can't find my key..." ChiChi said as she searched her pockets. Raising her eyebrow, she held her coat upside down. Nothing falling out of the pockets. 

"I must have lost it... or something.." ChiChi whispered, her face slightly panicing.

Goku leaned against the fence and looked at the caslte behind it.

"Which window belongs to your bedroom?" he asked her.

ChiChi dropped her coat and pointed towards one of the windows. "That one.." she whispered as she turned to the pockets of her pants.

"You still can't find it?" he asked her a few minutes later. A desperate sigh came out of ChiChi as she shook her head.

"Come on, your window is open and I think we can climb up to that window." ChiChi blinked as he pointed towards the large oak tree. It's thick long branches reached her window.

"You want us to go and start climbing tree's? At this time and in our current state?" she asked as she looked up the tree, just seeing the height she started to feel dizzy.

Goku smirked and nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the tree. "Oh.. okay.." she gulped as she watched Goku climb up with ease. Then lending out his hand for her to take and follow.

Soon both of them were in to the tree, ChiChi despretely holding on to each branch which appeared to be strong enough to hold her drunken state of mind. She watched with a little fear in the back of her mind, Goku move to the window and with ease jump in to her bedroom.

ChiChi blinked a couple of times while she saw him standing there with his famous smirk on his face. "If I weren't this drunk, this would be a lot easier!" ChiChi nearly whined as Goku reached out his hand.

He laughed, "Don't worry, you wont fall! If the branches can hold me up, then it sure can hold you up." He said reassuringly. Sighing ChiChi slowly moved to the large branch. "Just one more small step Chi."

Taking another step, she heard a loud crack as the branch started to break. A loud yelp was heard causing her to jump a little higher then neccessary, just landing straight on the window venster.

"Wow!" Goku quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from falling back a loud crash that the loud branch made with it's fall scared ChiChi even more, flinging her arms around his nek with complete fear.

Helping her step in to her own bedroom, Goku laughed uneasy, "That was close.." he whispered as he held her.

ChiChi's eyes were large not being able to let go of Goku.

"ChiChi!" her father's loud voice came out as the door of ChiChi's room opened. "Get down!" she whispered pushing Goku on the ground next to her bed with al her might.

The lights of her room got turned on while the corridor light revealed her father's large form in the door opening. "What's that noise?" he asked, rubbing his still sleeping eyes.

"Nothing daddy... just me.. and my mindless rambling." His daughter said uneasy placing her hands behind her back. "Okay..." her father sighed and yawned, "Good night honey." He closed the door behind him.

ChiChi was about to faint right then and there. Goku stood up and joined her side, "That was close huh?" he asked her causing her to laugh silently.

"So this is your room.." he whispered while ChiChi sat down in her drunk state of mind. Both of them still had the large consumed amount of alcohol in their blood level. "Uhuh.." she whispered and layed back on her bed starring up to the ceiling.

Goku smiled and turned around, seeing ChiChi lying on the bed. He joined her side and layed down beside her. Both of them, tired, very tired.

"Chi?.." Goku asked as his eyelids became heavier. "Hmm?" ChiChi's eyes already shut unable to open up again.

"If your dad would find me here... would he kill me?" he asked her.

"No.." her world became lighter as the droused feeling of sleep took over her body. "Okay.." letting the tiredness of his body take control over him, he shut his eyes and sighed. He really did need to lay down after all.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** : Awww... they fall asleep together with out even kissing! I know some of you expected that to happen.. AT LEAST! Nyehehehehehehe.. but it didn't! (insert evil laughter here). 


	7. What Happened?

**A/N** : OKAY! Before you start with throwing rotting tomatoes at me or other discusting and poisenous(sp?) food at me, I CAN EXPLAIN! … you see, I thought my computer files WITH these chapters of Let's Go Public had been destroyed! So I was sad and had no time what so ever to make new chapters! Anda couple of weeks later (today)I was searching for something else and BOOM the chapters were right there! I WAS SO HAPPY! … and.. sorry.. I will give everyone a chocolate cooky! SOWWY! (hands out chocolate cookies)

**Discliamer** : You really thought that if I owned DBZ, it wouldn't be in the making any more? DO YOU really THINK I would let DBGT be the end of the DB series! HA I THINK NOT! … so leave me alone you cursing rotting laywers!

**

* * *

**

Let's Go Public  
**By Wynora

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven; What happened?**

Shadows of large branches the mix with soft wind breezes and the touch of the early sun light had reached the face of a young man, named Goku. Who only turned around to shield his eyes from the light and sweet noises of the early morning. Not wanting to wake up, he hugged his pillow and sighed happily by just sensing the smell of the pillow. He hadn't slept this well since a very long time.

Loud chirping made Goku frown and open up his eyes. "Damn birds.. let me sleep.." he mumbled while sighing. The sound of another sigh caused his eyes to fly open.

His eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't hugging his pillow, but, ChiChi. Who wore a small happy smile on her sweet face. Clearly for all to see who would enter the room, she was dreaming, happily dreaming.

To dazed in the morning drousiness that had overwhelmed him, Goku yawned. 'What happened again?' he asked himself. Still not letting go of the sleeping ChiChi.

Looking around the room, he suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. Turning his gaze to ChiChi again, he slowly but gently let go of her and stepped of the bed.

While standing up, he felt the dizzy and drouzy feeling came back even harder taking the best out of him. Nearly sending him back on the bed again.

Rubbing his temples and licking his lips in the progress. They sure have had enough to drink the night before, he smiled as he remembered the way he had to take ChiChi home with him. It was funny and at the same time cute.

Her father nearly caught them in this room, though there shouldn't be any thing a father should worry about. But he was big, had only one daughter and has kept her away from the world outside these castle walls long enough. As a martial arts genius, no one could ever tell what his reaction would be when he would find a strange young man in his daughter's room.

Sighing, he lent against the walls of ChiChi's room. His head still not stopping from spinning.

He had two options, no wait, make that three. Climb out of the window and get the hell out of there, but considering his dizzy and drouzy state at the moment, the climbing could end up into falling on the ground and breaking a bone or two, three or even more.

The second option was to just forget about this all and lay down next to ChiChi again. But then, it could happen that ChiChi doesn't remember what had happened the night before and get nasty thoughts about him as she finds him lying next to her. He didn't want her to kick him out of her room. Or scream or think that they did something.

The third option, seemed a lot better.

Just lay down on the chair and fall a sleep again. No broken bones or a humiliating scene would give him if he took that option. Maybe a sore back or nek, but he has had worse things happen to him. Her father could come and check up on her.

Then he might have more then just a few broken bones and much worse then a humiliating scene layed up a head of him.

He sighed and made his way towards the chair, sitting down he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Who cares, he was tired, too tired to start worrying about that.

Soon, his mind drifted off into the dream lands as he sighed contently. Sleep, sleep is such a good thing.

* * *

"Goku?" a female voice called out, "Goku?" 

"Goku wake up!" the voice got louder.

"Goku, you got to wake up now."

"Hey! Goku!" the voice was now close to yelling and shaking him about. Goku's eyes flung open as he met ChiChi's surprised face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he yawned. "... You'd better wake up and take a shower or something... my father knows you're here.." she whispered as she walked to a door and opened it.

"This is my shower, you can use it. I already got some towels for you there." She whispered.

Goku raised an eyebrow and stood up, was he in trouble now? Blurry but scarry visions invaded his mind as soon as he thought about what her father might do to him. Gulping he stood up, should he just jump out of the window and make a run for it?

"Err..." he said uneasy, already moving over to the window venster.

He heard ChiChi opening the door, she turned around, "Oh, I forgot.." she said as she grabbed an orange piece of clothing. Catching Goku's eyes away from the open window, "Here, put this fighting gi on, when you're finished, meet me downstairs." Winking, she threw the clothes at him. "You wont mind if we have a sparring session later, would you?".

"Uhm..okay?" he replied as he looked at the clothes he was holding.

* * *

Goku had finished his shower and changed his clothes into the orange gi ChiChi gave him. Slowly he walked up to the door and opened it, a strong scent of well cooked food nearly grabbed his nose, dragging him through the large corridor. 

Finding the source of the wonderfull scent, he saw ChiChi standing in a large kitchen, cooking a large meal.

"Hey.." he mumbled, his stomache overpowering his voice. ChiChi turned around and smiled, "Hey! I cooked you some food, seeming you're going to need it." ChiChi said as she set the table with a large amount of food.

"You cooked this for me?" his eyes nearly falling out of their caskets. "Yeah." ChiChi smiled.

"I've eaten once with you in that diner this past week," giggling, "Watching you consume that many food made me worry how much you would need with an really empty stomache!" he laughed while putting his hand behind his head. "You shouldn't have done that Chi."

"You mean you don't want this huge amount of food that I have been cooking and preparing for you for these last few hours!" ChiChi looked dissapointed while holding a bowl of salade.

"No! Of course, I really appreciate it!"

"Then eat!" ChiChi ordered with a smile as she pulled out a chair for him.

Not thinking about it any longer, he ran down to the table sat down and attacked the food.

ChiChi sat down opposite him and took her share of the large breakfast she had served to her guest.

After load munching, drooling, and an acasional snirls, Goku finally finished his meal. Grinning to the astound ChiChi who was starring at him, "I was hungry and the food was great." He said while patting his stomach.

"I was already worried about giving you a little to much.." she whispered, still starring at the empty plates, bowls and pans on the large table.

"Heh, just enough to fill me up!" another nervous laugh came out. He couldn't recall to have ever found himself in a situation like this, with a girl that is. One side of him felt a little embarresed about his eating habits, as the other was still begging for more food.

"Good!" ChiChi stood up, "Now please follow me!"

"Where to?" Goku stood up as well, "My father wants to meet you." She replied.

"What! He knows I am here?" he gulped nervously, "Yes, he wanted to check up on me this morning, only to find you sleeping in that chair. I explained to him what had happened last night, who you were and that you were looking for a new mentor. To be able to enter the bodaki tournament and have a new training." Pausing, "I thought I told you this morning that he already knew you were here though.."

Goku didn't know what to say, his jaw nearly breaking down on the ground, "What did he say?"

She smiled, "Why do you think he gave me a male fighting gi?" winking again she walked out of the kitchen.

'No way!' he nearly yelled out in his mind as he ran after her. Enthousiasm and excitement took over him, nearly sending him flying after ChiChi.

* * *

"So you are the young man who has helped my daughter last night?" the large Ox King said, nearly leaning over Goku, trying to intimidate him. 

Goku just stood up straight and nodded, "Yes sir.." trying his best not to let anyone feel that he was nervous as hell.

"And, you're the young man, who is eager to fight in the next upcoming tournament?" again he received a nod from Goku.

"My daughter has told me a lot about you." ChiChi had to fight hard to keep her laughter deep inside, the scene in front of her was really hilarious. She had no idea that that many people had already heard of her father and over did the whole fact that he was a mean and dangerous man.

The Ox King placed his hands behind his back and sighed, "You wish to find a new mentor to help you during your training for the next tournament."

"Yes sir.." Goku didn't move an inch, trying to come over as a very respectful young man. Never to give any one the wrong impression.

The Ox King nodded, "Very well, show me what you got and I might give you training lessons till the date of the tournament has arrived."

Goku smirked and nodded again, "Okay." He bowed and walked towards the training area in the large garden of the Ox King's castle.

"Thank you papa.." ChiChi whispered as she held her father's large arm against her, "You wont regret this, he's a very good fighter."

Her father nodded, yet didn't say anything, just watched the young man placing his warm ups.

What his daughter did not know was the many rumors that spread the streets, continent and the world of martial arts about Goku, his brother and the son of the family Vegetasei. They were all very much talented, having powers inside them that was very unheard of.

Accepting one of them as his own pupil, wasn't because his daughter requested it. But because he wanted to know, if these rumors were true. If this new generation of fighters, were stronger then his had been. New challenges in the world of martial arts would finally arise again. This young man would be a challenge to train if the rumors he had heard were correct.

* * *

Hours had passed as Goku had shown the Ox King exactely what the man had wanted to see, more then he really expected from the young boy. This boy has a lot up in his sleeve. It would become a great fight during the tournaments once this young man would face his brother and the son of the Vegetasei's. 

Once they had finished their sparring practice for the day, as on que, ChiChi already called them in for dinner.

"I hope you two got enough food, Goku was so hungry this morning, I nearly gave him the whole stack of food we had stored for the weekend!" Sitting down she smiled, while looking at her father's expression as soon as he saw what was placed up on the dinner table.

"You're really that hungry?" the Ox King asked surprised as he watched Goku sit down. Goku just nodded, fighting really hard to control the large amount of drooling that nearly bursted out of his mouth.

An hour later, the whole table was empty. Just a few crums here and there, all of them full with food.

"It was great ChiChi!" Goku said, patting his full stomache. "Thank you." ChiChi smiled while turning her head to her father. Who had his elbows on the table, resting his large head onto his large arms.

"Papa?" ChiChi asked, causing her father to look up.

"Son Goku is it?" he asked, Goku.

Goku nodded.

"I will take you up as my pupil." Holding his head up high, refusing to smile at the very pleased and eager Goku. Who was about ready to fly through the castle, hell even over the whole world.

"Thank you so much Ox King, you wont be dissapointed!" he said as he held out his hand to him, shaking it with all his strength.

"I hope that too, for your sake." Pointing to his fighting gi, "While fighting as my pupil, I want you to wear this gi during each training or sparring match." Goku nodded and grinned at ChiChi. Who smiled back at him. "When the next tournament date arrives and you compete, I want you to wear another gi as well, but with my signature." Goku nodded eagerly, he didn't care. He was going to be the great Ox King's new pupil!

Goku's life started to fall back together, to be trained by the great Ox King, was an huge honor.

And he got all of that all thanks to ChiChi.

Who would have thought this would happen, so fast?

* * *

Weeks to months passed even faster then everyone would havethought at the beginning of the school year. Goku would spent most of his time he had at ChiChi's place, working out with her father and learning many new technique's from the great Ox King. 

School was getting better as wel, if he wasn't training with ChiChi's father, he was studying or would just be hanging out with ChiChi. Spending time with her was all that mattered more to him then school in either ways.

He barely even had the time to spent with his old friends.

Each weekend Goku would take ChiChi out, sharring nearly everything with each other. Convinced that they both had found their new best friend.

To those standing around them, there was one thing that was clear. Those two belonged together, yet they never would admit it out loud. Goku being much better of, according to himself, as a free spirited young man. As for ChiChi to enjoy life more on her own, then to already share it with someone special.

Everybody knew it, a lot were convinced, these two belong to each other. For the rest of their lives.

But when would they find that out?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** : I know it was kind of short, I hope you enjoyed it! XD 

**Caryl MC** : It's alright, I am glad you liked it and don't mind if you don't review each and every chapter. I am a bad reviewer myself, most of the times I do find the time to read the stories. Yet never manage to review.. something always comes up! If he would break her heart? I dunno.. I really don't know. You see, I wrote all the chapters, yet can't remember how they went! …. Really I don't!

**Gosha** : Hey Kiddo! Luckily.. he didn't! MUWHAHAHAHAHA… (chokes) Any ways.. don't you just hate players! I do.. e specially when all of the sexy hot guys are either players OR they are… gay. Which is not bad at all.. just bad for the single ladies! Lmao. I am rambling again! Can't wait to talk to ya!

**D2Killerz** : Thank you!

Thank you readers for reviewing and those who didn't… I WONT SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! ……… just kidding. Lmao.. I do like to laugh about my own jokes huh?

(hears crickets chirping) …. You still mad?

(slowly steps away) Well.. uhm.. see ya with the next update? … (gulps) … BYE! (disappears as huge angry mob follows her)


	8. Stop Pushing!

**

* * *

**

Let's Go Public  
**By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Eight; Stop Pushing!**

"So, you're celebrating the party at your place?" Yamucha asked Goku as they were walking through the corridor.

Goku nodded, "Alright!" Yamucha said while smirking. Watching Goku put away the school books and grabbing his lunch packet, even though it wasn't even lunch time, Goku always was way to hungry to be holding it out till lunch break.

Growing silent, Yamucha sighed. A burning question going through his mind for a couple of weeks straight now. He had to ask Goku, with out getting the chance of meeting his fists against his eyes.

Another sigh escaped his lungs. 'Say it Yamucha, just say it...'

"Hey.. Goku?"

"What?"

Yamucha sighed and rubbed his nek, "I got a question..." Goku took a bite from his sandwich, "Shoot." He mumbled through the large bites and chewings.

"You and... ChiChi." Yamucha said uneasy, "Aren't really.. together right?" Goku shut the door of his locker, "No, why you ask?" swallowing the last bite of his sandwich.

Yamucha shrugged his shoulders, "I was just wondering, because, you know, since you two are just friends... I'd like to take her out this week." He dared not to look at Goku as he set the last few words.

"Take ChiChi out?" Goku looked at him while raising his eyebrow, "Yeah.. you two aren't an item right?"

Goku shook his head, "No we're not."

"Alright then! I'll ask her out! Thanks mate!" he hit Goku on his shoulder and walked away. A huge weight of relief was swept of his shoulders. Not wanting to think twice about Goku's expression.

Goku just stood there, a little mind baffling, "Take ChiChi out? ... She'd probably say no any way." He told himself. "Right?"

He remained silent and stared at his locker. "Why would you care?"

"Yeah.. why?" he shook his head and left for his next class.

* * *

The last school bel of the week rang, as the classes soon all fload empty and the corridors plus school ground shot full with people, trying to get of the fields and away from the school. Ready to take the weekend head on.

"ChiChi! Yo ChiChi!" Yamucha's voice reached over the fields. ChiChi however could not hear him clearly.

Yamucha nearly reached her ready to touch her shoulder and get her attention but. Another male arm was one step in front of him, "Hey Chi," Goku's voice said as Yamucha saw the owner of that arm. "Hey Goku san!" ChiChi's happy voice replied.

"Ready to go out tonight?" he asked her, pretending not to see Yamucha at all. "Aren't I always?" she said giggling a bit as they both headed in to the direction of ChiChi's home.

"Asshole.." Yamucha whispered while glarring at Goku's back.

* * *

Saturday night had arrived. Goku had taken ChiChi to his place to prepare for the evening a head of them. Vegeta's parents were out of town, like they were every weekend. As for Vegeta, mysteriously dissapeared somewhere in the middle of the afternoon. Goku's eldest brother, Radditz, had been living on campus for a while now.

So, Goku and ChiChi were alone for pretty much the rest of the afternoon. They had done some shopping for beer and other drinks plus snacks for the upcoming night.

"So you want some meatloaf with that?" ChiChi asked as she placed the right amount of food for the dinner she was preparing for Goku.

"Yeah!" he sat down at the kitchen table while watching ChiChi prepare for the long cooking time.

He thought about last yesterday afternoon, the moment Yamucha told Goku he was going to ask ChiChi out, he couldn't help but to keep an eye out on ChiChi and somehow prefend Yamucha from asking her out.

Goku didn't even know he was doing that, untill they arrived at ChiChi's place. Why did he do that? Yamucha is a good guy, unlike himself and Vegeta, maybe even Krillen, he didn't really like going out on dates, unless he really liked the girl.

This meant, that Yamucha really did like ChiChi, that he really wanted to see if she liked him too. That Yamucha was really looking forward into dating ChiChi..

Wait..

Does she like him? Would he stand a chance even if Goku wouldn't try to stop him?

"Chi?" Goku spoke up, trying to get the attention from the vixen at the stove.

"Yeah?" ChiChi replied, but didn't look back at him. She was to occupied with cooking.

Now how to ask her, if she liked him, with out getting her suspisious about Yamucha really liking her.

"Did you ever think about.." he paused, "think about, you know." He stood up walked up towards her, "Think about dating one of the 'guys'?"

ChiChi raised an eyebrow and put the cooking gear aside for a few seconds, turning around, "Dating one of the guys?" she repeated.

"Yeah, Krillen, Vegeta or.. Yamucha?" he placed his best fake smile. "Well..err. No not really.." she paused. "Nah, they're not my type really, never even thought about it."

Goku smirked inside, 'Heh, I am an idiot.'

"Why you wonder?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her, "Just wondering." He replied and walked away. ChiChi smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Goku had already finished the huge dinner ChiChi had made for him and was now washing the dishes with her. They did have a dish washer in the house, but it wasn't big enough to carry the large amount of plates and pots ChiChi had used.

"Another thirty minutes will pass and that's when the first 'guests' will arrive." ChiChi said to remind Goku. "You got everything ready right?" she asked him again. "Yes, I have." Goku sighed, the last time he organized the party on Saturday evening, he had forgotten more then half of the snacks and drinks for that night. It got their 'guests' pretty upset and they ended up whining about everything for the rest of the night. That party was over pretty fast.

And of course, this made Goku feel bad.

And so, ChiChi made it her life purpose for never letting that happen to him ever again. Thus, the stern check up.

After they finished washing the rest of the dishes, they grabbed something to drink for themselves and waited for their guests to arrive.

"Chi?" Goku asked after a short silence between the both of them.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Goku said as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "For what?" she asked him puzzled.

"For being here." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, receiving a smile back from the girl next to him.

They looked at each other, with out knowing that their faces were being pulled together but pure attraction.

Again, that same urge, that same urge he has been having for the past couple of weeks came back to the surface. The urge to touch those sweet soft lips of hers wiith his own. Just once, just for the night, just once.

He didn't know were to react to, his mind or his body.

Pushing himself away from her he stood up, receiving a frustrated sigh from ChiChi. "What's the matter with you?" she mumbled, not knowing that Goku heard her clearly. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

Goku already knew what she said, in fact, he had heard her clearly. But how to give a swift answer to her question, with out getting any bad emotions stuck up in the mix.

The two of them had been in situations like these before, it was always Goku who stepped aside, and said no. Or acted that they didn't have their moments. He knew that ChiChi didn't like it, he knew he was hurting her a bit each time he did this.

But, Goku never forgot that one promise he had made to her, never to break her heart in any kind of way. Goku knew from his own experience with girls, they always ended up to heart broken. Because he always chose fighting, training over them.

Or he got interrested into another girl, better yet; girls.

He didn't have a real hard time doing that with them, but ChiChi, ChiChi was a whole different girl. Important, in so many ways.

Goku couldn't just kiss her and let his mind and body walk away like that, then to break her heart, never in his life could he break her heart.

Because that would cause his own heart to break.

ChiChi looked at her glass sighing, "I asked, what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you like me that much, for just a simple kiss?" she was shocked she said that herself.

Goku paused, "It's not like that at all, I just made a promise to you and I'll be damned to break that promise." ChiChi raised an eyebrow "So I wont." He simply said, as the doorbel rang.

"We're better of as friends right?" he asked her. "I mean, you don't want to ruin what we already have?"

ChiChi looked down and nodded, giving him a quilty feeling about his own words.

The doorbel rang a second time.

"I am sorry..." he whispered. ChiChi looked up and smiled faintly, "Doesn't matter Goku, you're just being honest," standing up, "that's what I love about you." ChiChi passed him and walked to the door.

* * *

As hours passed, the whole old gang had arrived and were talking about. Juuhachi-gou had found a new lover and took him with her to the party, which somehow caused a bit of tention between the new guest and Krillen.

Everybody knew, even Juuhachi-gou, that Krillen was madly in love with her. Yet, she never accepted him that way. According to her, he deserved someone much better then the likes of her. When she said that out loud, she nearly caused a lot of her friends to fall back in surprise.

Vegeta had arrived together with Bulma, a few shocked looks were shot at them, a few already knowing since day one that they had something together. Even though, not that long ago, they were ready to slit each other's throats, now they were all over each other. Or, more or less, Bulma was all over Vegeta, who against everyone's expectations of him, enjoyed it. But never tell him that though.

Goku was having a great time, he had shared a conversation with the new lover of Juuhachi-gou, he didn't bother to remember his name of course, since Juuhachi-gou would probably get fed up with him in a couple of days. But, it was his party.

Entertained Krillen a bit, who was not that happy about the new lover in Juuhachi-gou's life. Stayed out of Vegeta and Bulma's way.

Looking about to see if everyone had enough to drink, he sighed. He didn't even know himself that that many people could drink so much after just one full night.

Stepping towards the kitchen to get some more drinks for his guests, he heard laughter and talking.

"So, you're trying to tell me that that dude actually beat the crap out of him?" Yamucha's voice asked.

A very familiar laughter that Goku loved to hear followed. His eyes grew large.

"Yeah, he was only a boy though, twelve years old! Who could blame him?" ChiChi said.

They laughed again, which slowly descended.

"Say.. ChiChi." Yamucha said, "I was wondering something."

"What?" ChiChi asked.

"You like to err.. go out with me?" he asked her. Another long silence followed, "I mean, you don't have to say yes or something, I was just wondering."

An uneasy ChiChi smiled at him, "You'd like to take me out?" she asked him. Yamucha nodded. "As on a date?" the girl obvious didn't believe it. "Yeah, I mean why not? We're young.. single.. I mean, a date could be fun right?"

Goku smirked, 'She'll never say yes.. she isn't interrested.' He pushed his ear closer against the door. Trying to hear every word of ChiChi's good answer.

"Heh, why not?" Goku's eyes grew large hearing her say that. "Really!" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure, why not! I'd love to go out with you." ChiChi told him.

Goku closed his eyes and slammed his head against the wall really loud, everybody in the house grew silent as Goku quickly hit himself behind a large closet.

A few seconds later, everyone started to mind their own bussines.

"Great!" Yamucha said, "Then I'll pick you up tomorrow evening?" ChiChi nodded, "Sure, eight o'clock?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** : Now don't go and feel sorry for Goku! He didn't want to go out with her remember? He didn't like her! He's been telling everyone that! ChiChi deserves to go out with a guy, hang out with a guy, that does like her in that way! Right? I thought so to..

(sighs)

(whispers) stupid Goku.. idiot.. I D I O T!

**Reviewers**

**Gosha** : Oh yeah, or they're married.. the bastards! Wait, I am not allowed to complain, I got a wonderful guy of my own! (trying to make everyone jealous) DID IT WORK! ARE YOU GOING THROW SOMETHING HARD AND HEAVY AT ME! … if so.. Yay, I love pain. Well today I do.. I'm shutting up now!

**Sheik's Twin** : Thanks! I am glad you like it!

**Kinoha** : AAAHHH LONG TIME NO SEE IN DEED! (pants) … no not pants in trousers like, but pants in out of breath like because I held back my breath and then managed to say that with a lot of weight in my voice. Hey I am rambling myself, rambling is fun, we should do it more often. Ramble, ramble. It was horrible when I found out that I had lost the rest of the chapters, I mean, one bad thing was my laptop crashing, but I thought I had made a back up, when I brought it up on this computer. I couldn't find the damn files, it had already taken me more than three weeks to get this computer working properly again. Anyway… thank you for your review and will be seeing you around soon! XD

(waves at her muse) I dunno.. XS

Alright! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well, wanting to strangle Goku as much as I wanted to do! The idiot, you'd really think a great girl like ChiChi will wait forever for a guy who only turns her down all the time! Better to remain friends then drool at him all the time and make him get annoyed by your presence! …….. I am rambling again, pretty sure no one is reading this.. but oh well!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and check out the author Gysho, Gosha and my joined acount! Let us know what you think of the story 'Blinded Heart'! **


	9. Admit it

**A/n** : Don't kill me, after reading this story… I am really bad at this! Just a warning, little kiddos who do not like mature content. Better skip this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Why.. do you even ask?

* * *

**Let's Go Public  
By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter nine; Admitting**

Goku sighed and shook his head, looking down at the floor he slowly walked into the living room, there where the music was and the rest of his friends were.

Friends, Yamucha, his friend?

'Yeah right..'

Turning around he saw them both walking out of the kitchen, holding beer cans for the mals guests and some other drinks for the female's. Goku couldn't help but smile at ChiChi, she always made sure that everyone was feeling alright at Goku's party. So he didn't have to worry about a thing at all.

He always forgot to pick up new drinks for his guests, yet that one time he didn't, of all the moments to forget, he didn't right then. To find that idiot Yamucha trying to hit on ChiChi. Goku could clearly feel his blood steaming through his veins.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to hurt Yamucha really bad.

A small frown appeared on his face as Yamucha made a joke that made ChiChi laugh. 'What is he trying to pull here?'

"Yo.. Goku." Krillen waved his hand in front of Goku's face. "What?" Goku said annoyed, "You in the same boat as me?" he asked. Goku raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Krillen smirked, "The girl you're crazy about, seeing her with someone else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goku told Krillen as he crossed his arms after he squashed his beer can in his fists.

"Oh come on Goku, it's really obvious that this girl, ChiChi, isn't the girl you just want to screw."

Goku raised an eyebrow and at his best friend, "Admit it Son Goku, you've got more then just the hots for her."

"Shut up.."

"I am just telling you the obvious, we all know this, the way you look at eachother, I've never seen you look at any one the way you look at her. The way you two always hang out, even when you're not training, you're there, at her place. Or she's here, or you go out to that diner."

"We're friends." Goku stated.

"Yeah sure.." Krillen laughed, "When will you admit it Goku?"

Krillen walked away from Goku, leaving him behind with his confused thoughts.

ChiChi walked up to Goku, "Hey, having a good time?" she asked him. She already noticed the way he was acting, pretty annoyed to everyone. He never did that on Satuday nights.

"Sure." He answered back, coldly.

"Hey Goku! Great party, as always." Yamucha said, holding his beer up and placing an arm around ChiChi's shoulders.

That was just it.

"Would you stop doing that!" Goku yelled at Yamucha, causing the surprised Yamucha to step back. "Do what?"

"Do what! That stupid hanging around ChiChi thing you're doing these last couple of days! It's pissing me off!"

The whole livingroom grew silent, everybody starring at the yelling Goku. Including ChiChi, "Goku.. what's wrong?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow.

Yamucha slowly removed his arm from ChiChi's shoulders.

"The way he's sucking up to you! You're so damn naïve ChiChi! Fuck this stupid shit!" he threw his empty beer can on the ground, causing it to bounce up against the ceiling and back.

The whole room grew silent as soon as he did, music was turned off and everybody was starring in to their direction.

Goku ran upstairs away from the rest of the small crowd. The slamming of a bedroom door startled most of the guests another time.

Everybody exchanged looks with each other, "Right.." Krillen said as he cleared his throat and joined Yamucha. "Never mind him," he said, "Let him just blow of some steam.." he told him.

Vegeta walked towards the stereo and put the music back on, as everyone slowly continued their ways with talking and of course drinking.

Except for ChiChi, who looked up to the staircase. A worried and confused look on her face.

* * *

Goku slammed his head against the wall, turned around with his back leaning against it and letting himself slip down on the floor "Idiot.." he told himself as he once again hit himself on his forehead. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights in his room.

A soft knock on his door, made him look up, as the door was already open. Revealing ChiChi in the light from the corridor.

"What do you want?" he asked coldy as he stood up and walked to his bed.

Opening the door even more, she turned on the light switch of a small lamp.

"To know what just happened.." she replied as she closed the door behind her. Demping the sound of music coming from the livingroom.

"You were there, you heard the words, what do I need to tell you more about it?" he said sarcastically while crossing his arms. An arrogant look appeared on his face.

"Stop it." ChiChi said.

"Stop what?"

"The way you're behaving, it's not you." ChiChi stepped up to him. "And what is wrong with my behavior?" he asked her.

"Goku.. just a few minutes ago, you exploded in Yamucha's face infront of everybody, with out a good reason might I add."

"I don't see the problem." Goku replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Goku, I know you long enough and I've never seen you act like this." ChiChi's eyes became soft, hoping he would drop his act.

"You know me?" he laughed at her, "You don't know me at all, you think after spending time with me in a couple of months, that you know me?" shaking his head, "You don't know half of me, you don't know how many times I have said these things. How many times I have exploded straight in someone's face!"

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, 'What is he trying to say?'

Stepping up to her, he moved his face an inch close to hers, "You'll never know me ChiChi, we're not best pals, nor will we ever be. Got that?"

She was shocked, but most of all, as the words hit her, her heart got touched deep inside.

Small tears filling in her eyes, "You didn't mean that.." she whispered.

"I meant every word of it." He said.

ChiChi looked up and stepped back, "I wasn't talking about what you just said," pausing for a few seconds she sighed, "I was talking about the promise you made to me a while back. You just broke it." She looked at him.

Raising an eyebrow, he suddenly realized, as she slowly walked away, he hit his forehead again. "Morron!" he yelled at himself.

She walked out of his room, "Wait... ChiChi wait!" he ran after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her right at the staircase.

ChiChi didn't turn around, "I am sorry, I really didn't mean it." He said as he tried to pull her closer.

He could hear her soft whimper, whiping away her tears.

A sting of pain touched his heart, 'You broke her heart..' a voice said in his mind. He looked down, "Please look at me.." he whispered. Yet no reply.

"I don't know why I said those things, or why I yelled." He said gently.

"I really don't.."

ChiChi shook her head and took a deep breath, with a lot of sobs in her voice.

"You do know why, you just wont admit it." She finally replied, slowly turning around to him. He looked up, looking into her wet eyes.

"Admit what?" he asked her.

"That one thing, that one thing that every body knows, except for you."

He remained silent.

"I didn't see it either, untill a couple of days ago. I've admit it to myself, but couldn't out loud, in the fear of loosing you." Taking his hand in hers, "I know you got the same, but you just wont admit it.. you'd rather hurt my feelings and that of others then to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"I am not naïve after all," she smiled softly once again.

Moving closer to him, "You want this right?" she whispered, her face only an inch away from his. Her lips gently touching his as she went back for a few seconds.

Goku's breathing heavied, "Admit it.." she whispered as she gently wrapped her arms around his nek. He didn't move, just stared into her eyes, slowly he leaned in closer. Taking one last look in her eyes as he moved his lips over hers, finally they made contact.

A strong warm shiver went up and down his spine by one simple touch of their lips. Closing his eyes, he gently placed his strong hands on her hips pulling her body closer to his.

ChiChi stood up on her toes, giving more of herself in his kiss. The sensation of simple contact with their lips sent them both flying with their minds. Goku's tongue caressed her lips, begging for entrance in her warm mouth.

She complied and opened, her tongue welcoming his with a dance of pleasure and softness into her warm mouth.

Goku let go as he took her hand in his, leading her to his bedroom and to his bed. A questioning look in his eyes, which was answered with a sweet smile and a deep kiss from ChiChi.

The kiss deepend as they frantically pulled on each other's clothes, trying desprately to pull them off and disgard them on the floor.

Their hands roaming over each others bodies, enjoying each touch they gave each other. Soon both of them standing in nothing but their underwear.

Cupping her face in his strong but gentle eyes, he looked at her, warmly and lovingly. She could only smile at him as she moved up and kissed him again.

Gently and so tenderly, he guided her down to the bed, their mouths not releasing the touch that felt so good, moving a top of her as she tossed her pants a side on the floor with her feet. His hands moving from her waste down to her pants, as his fingers carresed her hips causing her to close her eyes enjoying his touch..

His fingers finding her panties, moving underneath it. His left hand moving up her back, easily releasing her bra around her body. Revealing her full rounded breasts. Tossing the bra a side, he took one of the already hardened nipples in his mouth. Playing with it as he let her moan gently.

While teasing her with his tongue, his right hand moved down to her panties, quickly and swiftely moving underneath it. Making it's way toward the warmest part of her body.

Leaving her breasts, he looked at her expressions as his fingers played with her womanhood. Teasing it and causing her to moan while arching her back.

He enjoyed her cries of mercy as he played a little bit more rough, soon removing her panties completely from her. About to move down with his face, her hands stopped him and pulled him up. Her eyes begging him, for something very much different.

She wanted him, she never was this certain about her desires as she was right now. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he teased her and flashed that same smirk that always made her knees grow weak. All of that, sent that wonderful feeling of pleasure and heated passion through out her body.

Looking for signs of certainty in her eyes, only the contact with his eyes asked her the question, the question his body begged for an answer.

She complied as she kissed him once again, a kiss full of love and pure desire.

Removing his own boxers, he tossed them on the floor, still letting his fingers touch her delicate woman hood. Her woman hood what never got touched by any other man before. She was his, she was going to be his, he wanted her to be his more then any thing.

A small and pleading moan came out of her as his fingers stopped with teasing her, he leaned over and kissed her lips. Placing himself in front of her entrance, releasing their lips from their intimate kiss he locked his eyes with hers. With one thrust, he moved inside of her warm and wet womanhood.

A small whimper of pain escaped her lips, causing him to stop and look at her worriedly. Kissing her face and mouth till she stopped whimpering.

Holding her hand tightly in his as he slowly moved back and forth, with each thrust his pace went faster. And ChiChi's eyes became softer squizing his hand back to reasure him not to stop.

A load moan escaped his mouth as he tried to hold ChiChi closer against him, their breathing coming up in usion. Both moaning, their minds and hearts could only see each other and feel the pleasure going up and down in their loving embrace.

Sweat pouring down their bodies as the pase fastened even more, a cry of pleasure escaped ChiChi's lips as she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Her hands grabbing his back eagerly as she came, arousing Goku even more. Pulling him near his own orgasm.

Another loud moan escaped his lips as he came with in her, exploding right inside of ChiChi.

Goku looked at her, smilling affectionaly at her as she carresed his face with her soft hand. He slowly laid down on top of her, making sure he wasn't crushing her body with his. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled at the thought of him still being deep inside of her.

As minutes passed by, Goku starred at her. His ChiChi slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep. Goku moved about and grabbed the sheets they had tossed of somewhere in middle of their heated passionate moment. Gently covering both of their naked bodies.

Both forgetting about the party they were in fact still throwing downstairs. Let them be, they'll be fine.

He couldn't help but smile adoringly at her features, as he watched her sleep.

Never did Goku feel this for any other girl he had ever shared his bed with. Or shared this feeling for a girl who happened to be his friend. What they just shared, what they just did together, he never shared with any one else.

"I love you.." he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

He'll admit it, he does love her.

* * *

"Will they ever come back?" Bulma asked, the party was over as the first few guests already left. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, "I don't think you'll be seeing much of those two.." Bulma looked at him surprised, "You mean.."

Putting her hands together, Bulma squealed with delight, "How cute!" she exclaimed. Not noticing Yamucha in the back, who was putting ChiChi's coat back to its previous spot.

He wasn't going to bring her home after all.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** : FINALLY! HE ADMITS IT! I can't believe I wrote it, I know it sucks... it sucks really bad. My first lemon! I swear, this is my first lemon. And I am pretty sure it will probably be my last!

Still... I can't believe I wrote this! Do you guys think it was romantic, sweet and tender? And not to graphic or anything a long those lines?

Special thanks to my dear friend...

I LUFF YOU CSI! (hugs/glomp/hug and all the sweet glompage you deserve!)

**Gosha** : He uhm, heh, admitted it finally! (smiles sweetly) … (hides)

**Sheik's Twin** : Lol, poor Yamucha I'd say now.. but you don't like him. Mwa, he's a nice guy you know. Just.. yeah.. (shrugs) oh well, no ChiChi love for him!

**Kinoha** : Well, now you know.. hehe.. And glad I don't have to baby-sit my cousins any more. So glad.. so glad.. Hope you liked this chapter as well! XD

**Annieeey** : Strange name… XS lmao, not bad though! Any way, she said yes to Yamucha because she thought it might be fun! XD Simple as that I think. Thank you for your review! XD

Thanks for reading people, hope you liked it and hopefully it wasn't to shocking for you! XD

Goodbye and review please!

xxx WyZ


	10. Love, Jealousy and Envy

Let's Go Public 

**By Wynora**

Chapter ten; Love, Jealousy and Envy 

Weeks had passed since their passionate night together. Both now enjoying each other's company more then ever. Even ChiChi's father was happy about the fact his daughter was now dating his pupil. A man was going to marry his daughter one day, one who could protect her and the Ox King's upcoming grandchildren better then any other man could.

Neither one of them ever thought they'd end up being this happy. There wasn't any thing more they could wish for in their lives at all any more. Just the thought of sharring each others lives, made them happy enough.

At school, together with Vegeta and Bulma, they were the most adored couple. Every girl was jealous of ChiChi or Bulma and every guy was nearly dwelling themselves with envy at Goku and Vegeta.

Including, Yamucha.

Of course ChiChi had cancelled their date of that weekend, telling him that she had fallen in love with Goku.

Like he didn't notice that one.

The school year was coming close to an ending, with ChiChi's help, Goku received good grades. Making sure that he would pass for his last year of high school.

But with graduation coming closer, prom was getting even more close.

The two new found best friends of ChiChi of course, had to take her out shopping in order for all three of them to find the best dresses at the most important prom of their whole school life.

"I think white suits ChiChi the best, it brings out some of her sweet facial features." Bulma said as they made way through the shop that caught their eye. "Goku said she looks like an angel in pure white!" Bulma giggled, still loving the fact that Goku and ChiChi were together, as well as she and Vegeta.

'The Two Perfect Couples' was written in their yearbook.

"You do know that wearing white dresses means, according to the oldies, that you still carry your flower. Do you?" Juuhachi-gou winked at ChiChi, who couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, we all know that they think that. Even my father still thinks like that." They all laughed, "Then the better for you to wear white, he wont get any strange ideas." Bulma winked as they stopped at the white dresses section.

"Now what to pick ladies?" ChiChi asked, already used to getting dressed by Bulma and Juuhachi-gou. As on que both of the girls pulled out the dresses out of their racks, putting it on her extended arms.

The three of them had become great friends, even after a few months being together with just the three of them. It seemed as if ChiChi had been friends with these two young girls ever since they were toddlers.

After buying their dresses, their next stop would be the hairdresser's.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" Krillen asked Goku, "I got enough money to rent this crazy ass limousine." Goku grinned as he leaned back on his seat in the cafateria.

"And? Did you rent that hotel room you were planning to rent?" Krillen grinned while winking his eyebrows. Goku laughed and shook his head, "I don't need to rent a room and be mysterious with one girl to get her into my bed any more. I got enough with just one girl, sharring my bedroom."

"So you're going alone, so I have heard." Goku asked, receiving a nodd from his bald headed friend. "That's the style now a these days any way, coming to your senior prom alone." Goku couldn't help but laugh, while the other two men of their 'group' joined them at the table.

"So Yamucha, already found someone to accompany you to the prom tomorrow?" Krillen asked as he leaned back, crossing his arms.

Yamucha shook his head, smirking, "Actually, I was wondering, why don't you and I show up as a couple Krillen?"

Goku spat out his drink as Vegeta pulled out a discusted face, "What!" Krillen yelled. "Why Yamucha, is there something going between you and Krillen that both of you haven't told us yet?"

Laughing, "Well.." everybody, except for Vegeta, laughed. "You're still just as discusting as ever." Krillen told Yamucha.

"Hello boys." Bulma said, sitting down next to Vegeta. "Hey babe." Goku said smilling at his girlfriend, motioning for her to sit on his lap. "Hey!" ChiChi replied kissing him on the fore head.

"Oh please.." Krillen mumbled at the sight of Goku and ChiChi together.

A jealous glare was sent up to Goku and ChiChi with out any one noticing, the last few weeks, no body noticed the angry glares shot at one and other.

The glare Krillen would receive from Juuhachi-gou whenever her new boyfriend would join them at the table, as Krillen would try to humiliate the guy in any way possible.

Angry glares shot at bypassers, any one who would dare to look at Bulma in any kind of suspicious way, would nearly be shot three by Vegeta's glares.

And, the jealous glare Goku received from one of his long time best friend Yamucha. Angry and betrayed to have been treated like that by his best friend.

Why no one noticed? Because love was so clearly high up in the sky. Who would care any way, if there was jealousy and envy in the air as well?

Prom was coming up, last stepping stone towards the end of the school year.

To Be Continued..

**A/N** : Like OMG, I so know this is way to short (acts like a stupid dumb blonde barbie doll wannabe girl... now that's a long discription).

Anyway... Yes, this chapter had too be short in order for you readers to know where the story is at this moment. And how everybody is pretty much feeling around that time. Except chapter eleven to be a little less... well you fill in the rest. XD

Thanks for the many reviews you have given this story. And I am really sorry for not updating a lot faster. I have chapter eleven finished and so if I am lucky and don't forget that chapter will be placed up next weekend. So don't worry, I won't slag as much as I did in the last couple of months.

Tata!

Of course... REVIEW!


	11. Don't Say

**A/N** : Hellooowww… heh… SORRY!! IHADSCHOOLDIDNTHAVETIMEPLEASEFORGIVEMEFORGIVEMECHAPTERGOTACHAPTERUP!!!

Hope this chapter will make up for the time I have lost while updating this all. So sorry for disappointing all of you!! If I did that, you are allowed to throw rotten tomatoes at my head (smiles innocently)

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter eleven; Don't Say… **

Two days to go until the prom would start; the school was undergoing decorations as all the youngsters were even more excited. More the fact that after the prom, graduation would start, another three weeks and high school would be finished for the seniors.

Yamucha dragged himself through the corridors, for what it looked like right now, he was going to be alone. Hearing laughter behind him, he slightly turned around only to see his least favorite couple of this school walking behind him.

Goku and ChiChi, Goku his arm wrapped around ChiChi's shoulder, hugging her and holding her closer as she could do nothing but laugh or giggle.

It made him want to throw up, he was using her and she didn't even know it. The tournament Goku was going to enter was going to be the weekend after the school prom; Yamucha knew right then and there that he would dump ChiChi right away after that.

Going to his locker he sighed, another shiver running up and down his spine as he thought about the moment where Goku would drop ChiChi. From the corner of his eyes he watched them; they were by now joined by Bulma and Vegeta.

Everybody was tagging a long, now weren't they?

Shaking his head he looked down, he was not an inch of hair better then Goku or the rest. Everyone, pretending to like her, everyone pretending to be her friend, inviting her, taking care of her. Till they got what they wanted afterwards throwing her down in the dirt again, later walking all over her.

"Hey Yamucha!" Yamucha winced as soon as he heard Goku call him, "What?" he asked as he turned around, the others had already left. "Did you make that essay?" Goku started talking about school, but Yamucha didn't hear, just turned around and grabbed a stack of paper and his books, walking away with Goku just joining his side. Still on and on talking about school and soon the subject turned in to training.

'Why don't you just shut up…' he mumbled as they entered the classroom.

* * *

The day passed by at a normal pace, nothing new, no news to gossip about. Nothing to set the teachers up in the air with anger, nothing. Just a normal day for studies for every other student of Orange Star High school.

Yamucha dragged his feet through the corridors, the bell had rang five minutes ago and all the classes and corridors were already empty with the students running around like crazy to get outside and as far away from the school as they could.

With one hand in his pocket, the other carrying his schoolbag over his shoulder, he just dragged his whole body. It seemed with each day that has passed, the very thought of what he and his friends were doing was getting to him more.

Tonight they had planned another get together at the diner in the middle of the town; he was already looking forward to that. His mind annoyed by the mere fact of his mouth never speaking out whenever it truly should have.

Hours passed and before Yamucha even wanted to admit, he was already joining up with his so called friends in the diner. Krillen goofing off as Juuhachi-gou was facing her back towards him, flirting with another hot shot guy at the bar.

Yamucha shook his head; he knew very well that Juuhachi-gou was crazy about the bald boy. No one was ever allowed to even call him bad names behind his back, even when they were younger, who ever was going to tease Krillen would get beaten up by Juuhachi-gou.

Krillen however, never saw it. Everybody saw it, knew it, admitted it whenever they asked them the question that Juuhachi-gou hated, they all knew the true answer.

Snorting to himself again he shook his head, took him back to how Goku conquered ChiChi's heart. Play a friend, play the hurt one and you have her in your bed for the rest of your life if you wanted too.

"ChiChi's coming in somewhat later." Bulma suddenly said, shaking Yamucha out of his thoughts like she had slapped him on the head or something.

"Yo Yamucha, you alright?" Krillen finally asked, watching the young man's expressions for quite a while now. "Fine." Yamucha just answered as he sat back some more, his hand playing with the fork on the table, "Right…" Bulma said and took the fork out of his hand, "What's wrong?" the girl asked while raising her eyebrow.

Yamucha kept quiet for a while, looking back and forth at his friends, even Juuhachi-gou was too curious to hear what was going on. How he hated situations like these, should he just tell them? Or not?

Looking down, he finally, "You think Goku will dump ChiChi right after the tournament?" said it, everybody kept quiet for a while.

"Well…" Krillen said, lost at words for a moment.

"My gosh… we-" Bulma placed her fingers in front of her mouth, "Forgot about it.." Juuhachi-gou finished for her.

"Right, you are trying to tell me that Goku really adores that girl?" Yamucha nearly said out loud, Bulma looked up her face in some what a state of shock. "Hey bro, whatever Goku wants to do with Chi, is his own choice."

"His own choice? Now why again did Juuhachi-gou and Bulma literally jump up to become her new best friends?!" Yamucha pointed at the two girls, "Why did he pay so much attention to her? He has never done that! And I know for certain that there weren't enough special things about her that would keep him hooked!" he slammed his fists on the table, "You know what he said, right before he took her to the first Saturday evening party."

Bulma sighed, a strange nauseated feeling flying around in the dark piths of her stomach.

Yes she did remember, they all did.

Their memories went back to the third day of this school year, ChiChi had just been taken out the day before by Bulma and Juuhachi-gou and they had given her a whole new make over.

"Krillen was practically drooling over ChiChi for a while, watching her smile and laugh a bit he just couldn't help to ask…" Yamucha started.

"_Well err.." Krillen blushed a little, "You wanna come to my party Saturday?"_

"After she had left the lunch table, we all turned to Krillen."

"_Why did you invite her?!" Yamucha asked frantically slapping Krillen behind his head. _

"_What?" the bald youngster asked innocently, "What? You do know that you can only invite other people other then ourselves to our parties when we are not at Goku's place!" Krillen blushed, rubbing the sore spot Yamucha left behind on his head._

_Bulma shook her head, "Thanks for breaking the tradition squirt." _

"_Hey, I wasn't the one who took her out shopping nearly inviting her to the group when you introduced her so called new look at the lunch table!" Krillen defended, holding his hands up. _

"_We always do that with new girls; we saw some potential in that girl and wanted to help her a bit." Juuhachi-gou sighed shaking her head. "Yeah, look at it as if it were a sort of charity." Bulma took her lollipop in her mouth again. _

_Krillen looked down with a bit of shame, "You invited her, you cancel it again." Vegeta ordered. _

"_Wait.." Goku suddenly said and smirked, in the background the bell rang as the rest of the youngsters in the cafeteria stood up and went to their classes, "Let her think she's in the club…" he said out loud. _

"_What?" _

"_That she's one of us, this way she's easier into convincing her father to train me!" he smiled proudly. "What?!" Bulma nearly shrieked, "You mean use her?" _

_Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Sort of speak." _

"_And when can we get rid of her?" Juuhachi-gou asked, already agreeing with the new idea Goku brought up, "Once I won the championship." He smiled, "Alright, if this is going to help you.." _

"_And getting her in the sack isn't a part of the idea?" Vegeta asked while smirking, Goku laughed, "That wouldn't be a hard thing to do, now would it?" He held his finger up, "I've got her wrapped around this finger like a piece of rope." _

Yamucha finally finished, "Did we all forget that deal? Or just pretend nothing was going on till the day he walks around with that cup?"

"Wow, I did forget… for some odd reason..." Bulma mumbled, Krillen only nodded, "That was in the-"

"I am glad you could update my mind." A too familiar voice suddenly said, shaking everyone out of their deepening thoughts.

Everybody turned around, to see the baffled ChiChi stand there, her face pale as snow. "ChiChi…" Bulma whispered as everyone else were just dead quiet, incapable of saying a word.

"H-h.. how could you all be so cruel?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No wait, ChiChi-" Krillen tried to speak but was cut of by her hand, "Don't even say it, don't even try to defend yourselves, you were all sitting in a circle nodding your heads, agreeing with everything Yamucha said!" the girl yelled, her hands balding into fists.

"No wonder every other person who I had met that week warned me that things may gone wrong, hell, even you two have warned me!" she shrieked and pointed at Juuhachi-gou and Bulma, "But then again, you two fooled me just as much!"

"ChiChi that was be-" Juuhachi-gou this time tried to get through it.

"No.. it has always been that way… you're all the same and I can't believe I fell for it." She slowly stepped back, "But you did it you know!" she managed to bring out a smile, "Goku is being trained by my father, hell, I am sure he'll have the cup in his hands after the first fight!"

Bulma couldn't help but shed a little tear herself, turning her head away from ChiChi, "He's the best fighter! Better then even my father! He'll turn out running around with this cup holding it up like crazy, _after_ he dumped me."

Shaking her head, "Well, at least I won't allow him to get that… pleasure." Turning around, there was Goku.

"Hey Chi!" he said cheerfully while walking up to her, joined by Vegeta. ChiChi froze and stepped back right before he would place his hand on her shoulder, Goku raised an eyebrow, "Chi?" he saw her pale and tear stricken face, quickly he looked at his friends.

"Don't…" she whispered, everyone in the background was starring in front of them, not daring to look at either Goku or ChiChi. Goku turned back at ChiChi, "Don't ever come near me again…" she whispered another time, pushed him out of her way and ran out of the dinner.

Goku blinked a couple of times, "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Everybody kept quiet, "What did you say to her?!" he yelled, the rest of the customers in the diner all watched the scene. "Well?!"

"She knows…" Bulma whispered, feeling ashamed, not being able to even look at Goku.

"Know what?!"

"About your plan, to win the tournament." Juuhachi-gou answered for her friend, "Come on Bulma, we're out of here." They both stood up, Bulma only exchanged a few looks with her boyfriend, who wasn't even completely aware of the situation going on.

"To win the tournament…" Goku drifted off, as soon as the realization hit him, "Fucking losers!" he yelled and practically flew out of the dinner, right after his girlfriend.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N **: Now.. that, you didn't see coming ey?! What will happen with Goku and ChiChi? Do we still believe he is in love with her, now we found out his true meaning and intentions into becoming her friend, was in fact, a steady vast plan?

What will ChiChi do?

What will happen to the steady group of friends?!

Stay tuned!! XD

Oh and the chapters are all almost done. So… yeah, won't say out loud again that I will update soon, because I always seem to fail into keeping my own promises!


	12. Forgiveness

**A/U **: Read and review my sweet reviewers!

**Disclaimer **: Do not own... grrr

**

* * *

**

Let's Go Public!  
**By Wynora**

* * *

**  
Chapter twelve; Forgiveness **

"ChiChi!" she could hear him call for her, her feet running faster and faster as she made short edge cuts through the streets towards her home. Tears streaming down her face as her heart ached more and more with each pounding.

"ChiChi! Please wait up!" she could hear him coming closer, 'Damnit' her mind yelled making the pace of her feet faster.

The girl couldn't shake him off though; he came closer with each step she made, 'What is he? Some kind of a Superman?!'

"ChiChi please! Let me explain!" he yelled pure despair in his voice; the girl suddenly stopped running nearly causing him to slam up against her.

"Explain what?! What Goku?!" she asked tears still running down her face, "How could you be so selfish?!" she screamed while hitting him against his chest, he took the punch openly, only stepping back from the force.

"How could you do this to me?! Huh?!"

"Look, let me explain." She shook her head, "No, no need to, your friends told me enough, I was just another pawn for you to use to get what –you- want. You selfish son of a bitch!" she yelled, shaking her head.

"You got what you want Goku, I won't say a thing to my father about all of this. See?! Breaking my heart will get you something!"

Goku shook his head, "You have got to hear me out Chi, please, I-"

"Quit your cheap sweet talk, it's not going to work on me, not any more." The girl interrupted, "It's over Goku, it's over, and nothing will change that. Now go back into living your single life, go on hit on other girls, sleep with them and fool them just as much as you have fooled me! Please do that and leave me the hell alone; don't ever, -ever- come near me again, the same thing goes for your nice lovely group of friends!"

He shook his head, "I can't do that, I can't leave you alone Chi."

"To bad, you don't have a fucking choice." The girl replied in a dangerous tone, "You broke your promise Goku, you broke it. Just leave me alone, please, leave me alone." Her last words escaped her lips as a whisper; she turned around and ran away as fast as she could, away from him, leaving him in the middle of the streets, starring at the corner she disappeared around.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he turned around slowly walking back to the diner.

* * *

She slammed the main door open, running through the long corridors on to the large stair case leading towards her room. Bursting through the door she slammed the door shut behind her, leaving her finally alone in her room. 

Tears still breaking their way through the weak barriers of her eyes, her knees growing weak letting her slip on to the floor against the door. Pulling her knees against her chest she let the tears freely flow, the thoughts and the words Yamucha and the others said, remembering their evil plan against her.

She shook her head only thinking about Goku, how could he have done this to her? Treat her like the queen of the Universe, all for a lie… all the wonderful moments they had shared together were… nothing.

"Oh Kami… why me?" she asked out loud.

* * *

Yamucha and the others remained in the diner, even though Juuhachi-gou and Bulma already left, the male members of their group decided to wait for Goku to return. 

"Great job Yamucha…" Krillen mumbled after the silence had become to annoying to hold up any longer, "What?" Krillen shook his head, "You still believed that Goku did this all for the pure fun? Did you really think that?" he asked his friend opposite of him.

"Right, you truly believe that Goku would be able to stay with one girl for that long?" Yamucha shook his head, "Not unless he could get something out of it." Yamucha mumbled.

"You're a blind idiot." Vegeta suddenly said, causing the other two men to look up strangely, it wasn't normal for Vegeta to even say a thing about this 'drama' that would occur between their mutual friends.

"We all know that you had a thing for ChiChi, you were hitting on her on the same night these two got together." The teen continued, "Ever since they had been together you stopped showing up on Saturday nights, get annoyed by Goku's presence or even both of their presence. You had a thing for her and you were jealous."

"Yeah!" Krillen shot up, "That's right, of course! You were acting this stupid because you were jealous!"

Yamucha shook his head, "Goku is my friend, she's his girlfriend, and I didn't even look at her any different other then a friend."

"She –was- my girlfriend." Goku's voice came in the middle, Yamucha turned around, "What…"

"Don't act all to surprised Yamucha." Goku said, glaring at his old friend, "Vegeta was right, you had a thing for her long before I even started dating her."

Yamucha sighed, "Goku, don't think I wanted you two to break up."

"What am I suppose to think Yamucha?" Goku asked, "You knew she would leave me if she found out about our 'little plan'. And you couldn't wait to tell her, now could you?"

Yamucha looked down, "I didn't want to lie to her any more, if that's what you're asking. But I didn't say it t-"

"If another word about this matter comes out of your mouth, you'll feel my knuckles slammed into your mouth." Goku cut him off, "For all I care, you are no longer a friend of mine, not any more." With that said, Goku walked out of the diner, leaving the three male teens behind.

Vegeta sighed and stood up as well; with out a word he left the dinner.

Yamucha closed his eyes and shook his head, "I knew one day he would set me aside over a girl, it was just a matter of days for that would finally happen."

"No, it wasn't about a girl Yamucha." Krillen stood up, throwing some money on the table for his drinks, "It was you betraying him." The short teen left.

Yamucha stared through the window, watching Krillen take off after Vegeta and Goku. He sighed and looked at his hands, "At least she knows the truth." He whispered.

* * *

There didn't seem to come an end to the tears rolling down her cheeks, all the girl had seen for the rest of that afternoon was a blurry vision. Her heart ached, she had told her father she was not feeling well and turned down dinner. Remaining to stay in her room for the rest of the night, by now she had gotten in to her pajama, cuddling herself closely while lying on her bed. 

Her radio playing sweet tones of sad love stories, how ironic, radio stations always found the right music to go along with your depressed feelings.

_I bless the day I found you. _

_I want to stay around you._

_And so I beg you, _

_Let it be me. _

_Don't take this heaven from one,_

_If you must cling to someone_

_Now and forever, _

_Let it be me._

_Each time we meet, love._

_I find complete love, _

_With out your sweet love,_

_What would life be?_

_So never leave me lonely,_

_Tell me you love me only._

_And that you'll always,_

_Let it be me. _

She cried even more holding on to herself with dear life, images of Goku kissing her, making love to her, smiling at her and making her life all flash by in front of her eyes.

"Why?..." she asked again out loud, "What did I ever do wrong to you?"

"ChiChi!" she heard her father's voice yell through the stone corridors of her house, "Yes?!" she asked, quickly trying her best of getting her voice out straight.

"There's some one at the door for you!" he yelled.

"Coming!" she stood up and looked into the mirror, trying to clean up her face slightly. It better not be Goku, she would slam the door shut straight in to his face.

Running downstairs she stopped straight in front of the door opening, shocked to find someone else other then Goku.

"Yamucha?" she asked confused.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Now why would Yamucha be so stupid and actual go to ChiChi that same night?! Does he really want to loose all of his teeth on such an early age? Review people!! 


	13. Heated School Day

**

* * *

**

Let's Go Public!  
**By Wynora**

* * *

**  
Chapter thirteen; Heated School day**

This school day was not as normal as any other. As the hot shot Goku entered the school building, all eyes were right on him. News spread rapidly over the school grounds, as every one looked at him with either an amused look or another adoring look.

Everybody noticed he wasn't having his day, he looked broken, his eyes tired and his once beautiful tanned face was pale and worn out. This had not happened because of a sparring session, everyone knew, this man was broken because of a girl.

Some laughed; some enjoyed his pain, for he was finally dumped by someone he was crazy about. No longer the other way around, no longer had he broken a heart of someone else.

Some girls were pleased, the man was single again and they were more then ready to become the next girlfriend to walk by Goku's side.

"Goku?" Bulma called, catching up on him, "Oh my… you look horrible." She whispered as she walked with him to his locker, "Thank you for stating the obvious." He mumbled as he opened his locker settling his books in to it.

"I tried to call her…" Bulma began, however she did not receive a response from him, "She turned her cell phone off."

"I know."

She looked down, "We weren't going through with this plan right?" she asked him only to step back from receiving an angry glare from her old friend, "What do you think?" he asked her dangerously as he slammed his locker door shut.

Turning around he froze, seeing ChiChi walk through the corridor still looking as great as ever. She passed the two with out paying any attention to them, opening her own locker and placing her books in them.

He kept on starring at her as she was only paying attention to her books, shut the locker door gently and walked to her class.

His eyes never leaving her back while she continued her way towards the class "Come on Goku…" Bulma whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Let's go to class."

* * *

ChiChi had ignored him the whole morning, even when she sat next to him during the classes they shared. She ignored everybody, Bulma, Juuhachi-gou, Krillen and even Vegeta, who on the other hand couldn't care less.

Lunch break had arrived and the group were back at their normal spot as usual, Bulma and Juuhachi-gou still chatting each other's ears of, Vegeta sitting lazily on the chair, Krillen playing with his food.

Goku was the only one saying nothing, just stared at the entrance of the cafeteria. Waiting for her to enter the room, hoping she would at least give him one look, look at him once, that's all he wanted out of her today.

And there she was, he finally sat up straight watching her step in catching the attention of all his companions at the table. Soon everybody knew he was looking at her, they turned their head towards the girl.

Already having her own lunch with her, she stopped, looking around the cafeteria in search of a table.

He stood up; hoping she would look at him, beg her to sit next to him during this lunch.

"ChiChi, right here!" Yamucha's voice yelled as he stood up waving at the girl, ChiChi smiled and walked over to Yamucha, who had found himself his own table. She sat down as he started to talk to her, soon she joined in.

Goku's eyes widened, "No… he didn't…" Bulma said shocked, "Bastard." Juuhachi-gou mumbled as they all watched the two talk as if nothing had ever been any different.

Goku glared at the man sitting by her side, the man he once called his friend, the man who had been through a lot with him. Sitting there with his girl, -his- girl…

"How could he do that?!" Bulma yelled, not caring whether or not Yamucha would hear her.

ChiChi finished her lunch and stood up, joined by Yamucha they left the cafeteria.

Goku was about to go after them, "Wow, hold on their buddy!" Krillen jumped in front of them, "You really think that that's necessary right at this moment?" Goku nodded and walked around him, again the short man tried his best to block the way, "Not now Goku, it's not worth it, don't do it now." He said, repeating himself over and over again.

Goku looked at Krillen, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because you don't want to cause another fight and get kicked out of school three weeks before graduation?" the short teen shrugged his shoulders, "Unless you like watching ChiChi and your hard work go to waste by getting those grades of yours up."

Goku paused, he got a good point, however his fists were aching passionately to finally beat the crap out of his so called friend.

* * *

He was sitting in the same classroom with her again; his eyes constantly on her back. Usually she would be sitting next to him, giggling and everything, but now, she sat as far as possible away from him.

The image of her together with Yamucha sent shivers up and down his spine, she couldn't do that to him, shouldn't do that to him!

During the whole class he did nothing, didn't take one look into his books, not writing down a single letter, watching her every move as she made more notes and asked the teacher some questions and talking to their other classmates.

The bell rang and he jumped up, scrambled all his books together and ran towards ChiChi. "Chi!" he said blocking her way out of the class room. She sighed and tried to push him aside, "No, please answer one question for me first."

She stopped, "What?"

"What is going on between Yamucha and you?" he barely could get the words out of his mouth. She sighed, "Why should you care?"

"Come on Chi!" she shook her head, "It's none of your damn business any more Goku." She was about to walk away, "Why are you talking to him huh? He was as much to blame for all of this as we all were!" he asked desperately, "Why shouldn't I? At least he was honest enough and felt bad enough for what you and your group of friends made up!" she shook her head, "You were my boyfriend Goku, you should have told me right away. But you didn't, he did. That's why I still talk to him and –not- you."

He kept quiet, "But I wasn't going to go through with it Chi…" he whispered softly.

She didn't respond, "Your time is up Goku." The girl said, not looking in to his eyes. "Please look at me…" he whispered his voice desperate.

"Get out of my way Goku." She said determent

He sighed while stepping aside from her she left immediately, he remained to stand where he was, not noticing the teacher who was still in the classroom looking at him disapprovingly, even he knew what Goku and his friends wanted to do.

* * *

The last two long school days had finally almost reached its end, weekend was on its way and nearly every student of the school was looking forward to it. Another day until Saturday began and there for the senior school prom would begin; many were waiting anxiously as it was the main subject in everyone's conversations. 

"I wonder who Son Goku's going to take as his date now that ChiChi is going with Yamucha." Bulma heard another girl in her last class whisper to her friend. The blue haired girl had to force herself not to turn around and respond to them.

"I don't know, will you ask him?" her friend replied, "Nah, he's not exactly the popular guy now. The rest are pretty much taken."

The school bell rang and Bulma jumped up after taking all of her school books in her hands, running through the crowded corridors in the hopes of finding Goku before he had left the school grounds.

"Goku!" she saw his hair sticking out of the crowd while she shoved all the students out of her path, "Goku!" she yelled a second time finally catching his attention.

"Man, I just heard some of the girls of my class talking about you." She said exhausted while walking with him to his car, "So?" he said shrugging his shoulders, "And about Yamucha and ChiChi." He stopped, "What about them?"

"Yamucha's taking ChiChi to the prom tomorrow…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Oh boy… Yamucha isn't making him self very lucky at this moment…. What will Goku do?! 


	14. Prom Night

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Goku nor ChiChi or any one else in this chapter, now go bug someone else.

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen; Prom Night**

The evening of the prom had finally arrived, many couples in beautiful gala costumes showed up hand in hand. The school parking lot was filled with luxurious cars and limo's as more and more students were filling the aula.

At the entrance there was a check up for alcoholic drinks and right after their photos were taken, a door to the side of the photographer lead to the music a well known DJ was playing around. People cheered as they opened the door and practically jumped in to the aula, dancing around before their feet even touched the floor. (a/n: I've seen way to many U.S. high school movies)

Vegeta and Bulma were one of the first 'popular' couples to show up, waiting for their friends at the parking lot. "Why did we have to show up as first?" Vegeta grunted while Bulma was looking around the whole time, standing on the tip of her toes as she tried to recognize their friends' cars to pull up on the lot.

Bulma was wearing a dark red dress, ending right over her knees causing the dress to hang loosely at the ending of the dress. The top was tied around her neck, hugging her tightly around the romp of her body, pushing her breasts up to come out fully only being held back just enough to show only a deep decollate. Her long blue hair was tied up in curls right in a bun, as a few curls hanged loosely around her delicate face.

"You know me Veggie," she paused and finally turned to him, "I like to be the first to see everything outrages to happen." She smiled as her boyfriend only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, there's Krillen!" she said as she saw a limo pull up with the short bald teen sticking out of the open roof. A huge grin plastered on his face while the limo pulled to a stop, he went back in to the car and stepped out of it after the chauffeur opened the door for him, "Hello my friends!" he said, and stood politely next to the door, his hand reaching out to the door, "My, my Krillen, who did you take?" Bulma asked curious while Vegeta remained to lean against another car.

A hand reached out to his from out of the darkness of the limo, he took it and helped the woman step out. "Juuhachi?!" Bulma shrieked and jumped up. "Oh my Kami!!" she squealed and ran towards the couple, "Yeah, yeah, my date cancelled at the last moment." Juuhachi-gou mumbled, "Right, last choice huh?" Bulma laughed as Krillen only grinned. At least he had a date.

Juuhachi-gou looked drop dead gorgeous as usual; she wore a tight white dress with a cut starting right by her thigh going down over her right leg, causing her well shaped leg to stick out with every step she made. Her hair was down and held back with a hair band, in the same color as her dress.

"Well…" Bulma whispered, realizing they did not need to wait for any other couple to show up. "Time to go to the party right?" Vegeta walked up to her, letting her take his arms in hers, "Goku still not coming?" Krillen asked, "We tried to talk him in to it," Bulma said, "But he wouldn't even open the door."

"Yet still here I am!" Goku's voice reached out from behind them, he stood there in a black suit with a white blouse underneath the black jacket. He wasn't wearing a tie making his appearance some what loose yet still very charming.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled happily, "I am so glad you decided to show up any way!" she said smiling.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." He said casually as he walked towards the entrance of the aula. "Coming?" he asked the others, Krillen eyed him suspiciously, "Why the sudden change of mind?" he wondered, "We both know why…" Juuhachi-gou replied.

The music was loud the moment they set one foot in to the aula. Students all jumped about, danced and were fooling around as the DJ was playing the right tunes to set the mood for many prom night visitors.

Vegeta sighed annoyed and immediately sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the dance floor. "Come on Juuhachi, let's get us some old fashion punch!" Bulma grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her over the dance floor to the punch table.

Krillen joined Vegeta at the table while Goku remained to stand at the edge of the dance floor very obvious to everyone around him he was scanning the area to find one certain someone.

"Pathetic…" Vegeta mumbled watching his old friend looking desperately for the same woman he had been crying out to for the last three days.

"Okay, so," Bulma began to talk as she looked around, "Look at what Leasy is wearing, I mean, that dress is so like the eighties." The girl began her routine of her gossiping and Juuhachi-gou was more then willing to join her with the gossips.

Behind them, Yamucha and ChiChi walked in to the dance room.

"I don't know Yamucha… I still don't feel like being here." ChiChi told her companion, "Oh come on, what's the worst thing that would happen. Goku won't be here, I swear!" he tried to reassure her as he chaperoned her to the punch table. "Here, have something to drink and enjoy how the nutcases are making a fool out of themselves." He grinned while pouring some punch into a small cup.

"Don't look now, but guess who showed up at this great party behind you…" Juuhachi-gou whispered in Bulma's ears, "Oh boy…" Bulma quickly looked to where Goku was standing, luckily, he hadn't seen them yet.

They heard the two talking and laughing, "I feel bad…" Bulma whispered causing Juuhachi-gou to roll her eyes. "Don't, he deserved it."

"Deserved it?! He's our friend Juu…"

"This had to come sooner or later, look at me, got dumped for the first since I was eight years old by some guy who named his pet hamster Jaws, mind you… pet hamster… Jaws." The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "That was something waiting to happen for me."

"Were you madly in love with him?" Bulma asked, "Hell no!"

"Goku is with her…"

This caused the blonde to grow silent, "Right…"

"Why don't you look around a bit as I pay a visit to the men's room?" Yamucha told ChiChi as he walked away in the direction of the toilets. ChiChi sighed and did what he suggested, what was the worst thing that could happen any way, Goku wasn't going to be there and the nice group of friends weren't about to walk up to her and share a social talk with the woman.

She walked around, not noticing Bulma and Juuhachi-gou when she passed them. Guys were fooling around dancing with each other and circling around ChiChi, "Hey beautiful! Care to join us three single men?!" they asked pretty much drunk, "No thank you!"

Goku was distracted from scanning the room only to be slightly amused by the three drunken heroes roaming over the dance floor and circle around every apparent single woman they could find. He shook his head, 'Idiots' he mumbled to himself as he watched them circle around another one of their victims, they quickly departed revealing the girl they were circling around.

His heart stopped right then and there, for there was she, the only girl who he was lost with out.

She looked beautiful, her hair was tied up in a bun with only her bangs hanging swiftly right above her beautiful eyes, the bun was decorated with to what it seemed a golden rose, she wore a tight black dress hugging her delicate form gently. He watched her turning around smiling to the people who greeted her. The dress was tied around her neck, and her bare back had the dark stripes crisscrossing it.

He let out a sigh, only thinking about the fact that she should have been his date tonight. He should have been walking with her right there, but…

Goku's hands turned in to tight fists as he watched Yamucha walking up to her, wrapping his arm around her body and taking her close to the DJ. He glared at the man holding his girlfriend, yes, -his- girlfriend, not Yamucha's but Goku's. She might not think like that at the moment, but she was and he was going to remind her.

Yamucha smiled at the beautiful girl as he helped her sit down by one of the tables,

The music suddenly stopped,

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a song for the lovers of the night, get your partner with you on the dance floor and share some romance!" the DJ spoke as he put a romance record on.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched through the many couples walking up the dance floor, Yamucha reaching his hand out to her, nearly begging the girl to join him on the dance floor.

'Don't take it, don't take it…' Goku heard himself say dangerously, but she did.

She stood up and let him take her in is arms, slow dancing a long with each other on the music.

That was just it.

"Oh boy… now he's in for it…" Bulma mumbled, she was on her way to go to Vegeta and force him to dance with her, in the mean time her eyes constantly resting on Goku. Praying to Kami he would do nothing as she knew Yamucha had taken ChiChi on the dance floor as well.

And there he went, in a steady pace Goku walked towards the couple dancing, forcing himself through the crowded dance floor pushing everyone out of the way, he grabbed Yamucha's shoulder breaking them apart from each other and before any one could even blink with their eyes Goku slammed the guy so hard in his face causing him to fly into the wall.

Bulma and the others nearly all gasped as they watched Yamucha nearly fly across the room and slammed into the wall. "Now that's what I am talking about." Vegeta said while smirking, finally standing up to watch the entertainment show.

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled as she pushed him aside, "What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you think Chi?!" he yelled angrily back at her, "If you're trying to get me angry by going out with him, it sure as hell is –working-!" she slapped him across the face, "You self centered bastard! Not everything is about –you-!" her anger made her completely forget about the beaten Yamucha lying out cold against the wall.

"Alright Son!" the principal barged in through the circle of people surrounding the scene kickers, "You're out of here, right now." Goku sighed angrily, "Of course!" he yelled while holding up his arms and walking out of the aula, still not letting his eyes leave ChiChi.

"Forget this." ChiChi said angrily, still not bothering to check out on Yamucha, hell if she would even come close to Yamucha, Goku would be back ready to beat the living daylights out of him, again!

She stormed out of the room passing Juuhachi-gou, "Hey!" she yelled after ChiChi, causing her to stop mid way, "What?!"

"What more do you need?" the blonde asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think smart ass?" Juuhachi-gou crossed her arms, "You're still convinced that he hasn't been in love with you all this time?"

ChiChi glared at the girl, only to turn around and walk out, again the tears threatened to break free causing her to be annoyed by even her own presence. She quickly ran to the exit, hearing the principal holding an angry speech to the very angry Goku, pausing for a few seconds she saw Goku's back was turned to hers, he didn't see her.

'I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have.' She kept on telling herself turning around and leaving the school building with only one thing on her mind.

Getting home and never come back to this place again.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : HA! Serves you right Yamucha!! I've warned ya, but you wouldn't listen, no sireee… 

Chapter 15 is already ready


	15. Making a Steady Promise

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely comments! And as promised, I have decided to place this chapter only a few days later. XD  
It's a tad bit to short, but essential to write and post. Hope you like this one and be sure to review ey?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that all appear in DBZ, there, I said it, satisfied?!

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen; Making a Steady Promise**

Goku rubbed his temples; he had just woken up in his own bed, drowsed of the evening before. The principle didn't let him of the hook that easily, he had given Goku a huge lecture about why the school did not tolerate fighting's on the school grounds, especially not from Goku who was an expert in martial arts.

He kept Goku in the back office for the remaining of the night until the last students of the prom had finally left. He also learnt that Yamucha had to spent the night at the hospital, the punch hit him hard, luckily for him Yamucha didn't press any charges on Goku. As for the principle, he didn't suspend him from school or throw him off, only because of the fact that graduation was three weeks away from that moment.

Standing up he walked to his bathroom, he was suppose to meet up with the Ox King for one of his final training sessions before the tournament would start. So far ChiChi hadn't stopped the Ox King from training him, which Goku took up as a sign for hope that he might still stand a chance with ChiChi.

He got dressed in his fighting gi and rushed down stairs, bursting out of the front door and running towards the Mao's residence.

* * *

She let the warm water of the tub caress her skin which had been aching ever since last night. Running on silhouettes wasn't working that well with her body, her feet and pretty much the rest of her body did nothing but complain.

Remembering what had happened the night before only caused her blood to boil again, 'The selfish bastard…'

"_If you're trying to get me angry by going out with him, it sure as hell is –working-!" she slapped him across the face, "You self centered bastard! Not everything is about –you-!"_

She shook her head, yes he was a self-centered bastard, dating her so her father would train him, beating up Yamucha for he considered him self worthy enough to be jealous of any one who dated ChiChi.

Okay, so that may have sounded that ChiChi was the selfish person at that moment. But at this moment she had considered herself much more important and innocent after what had happened to her, devising up a plan to have her wrapped around his strong finger.

Shivers ran up and down her spine by only remembering Yamucha saying that.

The nerve, the nerve… she did not deserve to be treated that way, no matter what happened after that.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Goku arrived at the Mao's house hold; Goku has had a few sparring sessions with the Ox King as well as practicing his new technique's he was going to use during the tournament.

The training had by now ended as the teacher and his pupil finally sat down for a breather.

"I haven't seen you around lately… not as often as you have been here in the past months." Ox King suddenly spoke, "You and ChiChi had a few arguments?" he asked his pupil,

'She hasn't told her father yet?' Goku wondered.

"Er… yeah, and school was keeping us busy." He quickly said, "Well she's still upstairs, I heard the news about some guy beating the crap out of Yamucha, she told me this morning she was going to go and see him in the hospital." The Ox King took a sip of his drink, Goku looked up, rather nervous as he watched his sensei was standing up.

"Yeah, the bastard…" Goku mumbled and he followed the large man's actions, "I'll go and see ChiChi now." He smiled and walked in to the large house.

* * *

A knock on the door of her bedroom shook the raven haired vixen out of her dream, shivers of the cold water surrounding her body shook her up as she sat up straight, "Just a minute dad!" she yelled as she made her way out of the cold water.

'How long was I sleeping?' she wondered why she was drying herself after letting the water run out of the tub. Putting her bathrobe on she stepped out of her bathroom while drying her hair, not paying attention to who was standing in the doorway.

"Heh, I must have fallen a sleep while taking a bath." She said with her back faced to the door.

"That happens to the best of us…"

ChiChi turned around abruptly, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled angry seeing Goku walking in to her room and closing her door.

"I came here…" he paused, "To apologize for what happened last night."

"To me? I think you came to the wrong person." She said with sarcasm, "Oh no, not about the punch! He had it coming!"

"What?!" ChiChi threw her towel on the ground, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Goku shook his head, "Chi, the guy was in that old plan just a much as the rest of us were. Now he's been acting like a huge hypocrite and playing innocent with you just to get you in his bed."

She glared at him, "No Goku, he's not like you."

"Touché!" Goku smiled and leaned back against the wall, trying hard to hide his nervous behavior he had been having the whole time.

"You're right about me, every body has been the whole time, ever since I knew how to play with the girls I have been hurting many. Even used some to get something out of it." ChiChi crossed her arms, annoyed by his behavior, "And I have done this until, well…. Until I started dating you."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you have!"

He ignored her sarcastic remark, "It's true, whether or not you like to believe me, it is the truth. And I think I have proven this to you and many others around me that I was and still am deeply in love with you."

"As for the others, you have no idea how guilty they feel about this whole ordeal. They had forgotten about our little plan for a very long time now and considered you to be one of their friends."

She didn't respond her arms crossed in front of her chest while she listened to him speak.

"Chi, how could I win your heart back?" he asked, "What do I need to do to show to you that I want nothing else other then to have you by my side."

The girl sighed, "I told you Goku, it's over, there's no chance you'll ever have me by your side ever again."

"Yes there is." He said as he looked at her wondering, "What if, I entered the Bodaki tournament, make it to the last round and loose?"

ChiChi raised her eyebrow, "Loose?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll let the guy beat the hell out of me while you watch," she widened her eyes as he continued, "and I'll let him do that to me until you say you'll go out with me on one date."

"This is idiotic…" she shook her head, he was turning crazy.

"What if I don't show up?"

Goku smirked and turned to the door, opening it, "Oh you will show up, I know you will." He said very certain of himself.

"No I won't!" she called after him, only he did not respond as he left her room.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, so he's got –us- convinced… now it's only a question of whether or not she'll show up and agree with going out with him?! Will he keep his promise and let himself get beaten up? 


	16. the Beating

**Chapter sixteen; the Beating**

Goku left her house with a huge and confident smile plastered on his lips, he was going to pull through the plan he had thought up right at the moment he was standing in her room.

Now with Yamucha out of the way –and- assuring he would let someone beat –him- up until there was nothing left of him in the end, would sure as hell make her at least agree up on one date.

After all, not only Goku's health lay at stake here (even though she said she no longer cared for him, Goku knew she was a bad liar) and most of all, she would watch the great Ox King's hard work go to waste.

However, what if he was knocked out cold right away? Then she wouldn't have been given a chance to admit into going out with him, he would need some practice with that…. He smirked as he thought of the right person who could beat him up.

Vegeta.

* * *

"You want him to do what?!" Bulma yelled while hitting Goku on the head, "Did you fall out of bed and bump your head this morning?!" 

"Go out to the field Goku, I'll be right there." Vegeta said smirking, he didn't mind beating any one up, even if that person was Goku.

"What?!" Bulma stopped Goku, "Vegeta, you can't be serious, Goku has lost his mind!"

"Then I'll help him find it." Vegeta said running up the stairs, "Goku, why do you want Vegeta to beat you up?" the blue haired girl pleaded.

"I need to learn the best way of getting strong punches against my body," the girl looked at him oddly, "You know, for Saturday." He smiled innocently as he passed her and walked out on to the porch.

"No, no, no, there's something else going on!" Bulma followed Goku out on to the field, "Why can't you just practice blocking every upcoming powerful attack instead of just letting it hit against your body?!"

"Of course I'll do that! I just want to be able to with stand any kind of powerful punch." He replied calmly while starting out his stretches and warming up.

"Why are you doing this Goku? You know Vegeta won't hold back." Bulma stared at Goku as he was calmly preparing himself.

"That's why I went to him." Bulma's jaw nearly dropped on the floor.

"You have lost your mind…" Bulma mumbled sitting down on the lawn chairs, behind her Vegeta walked out of the house, wearing his fighting gi he smirked and crossed his arms. "Ready?" he asked Goku.

"Yup, ready!" he paused, "Just don't break my arms or legs… or kick me in the youknowwhat." Vegeta only nodded as he got in to his fighting stand.

"You both are insane." Bulma mumbled while shaking her head.

* * *

Hours later and Goku was lying on the ground, blood running out of the corner of his mouth, cuts and bruises covering his face and pretty much every part of his body. 

"I think you broke enough ribs…" Bulma said to Vegeta, pushing the by now bored Vegeta aside.

Kneeling besides the broken Goku she shook her head, "Now how are you going to enter the Bodaki Tournament when you are already broken?" she asked Goku.

He didn't reply, he only looked at her underneath his black eyes, "Er… I think I need a doctor."

"Now there's one thing I will agree with you on today." Bulma took her cell phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Krillen yelled as Juuhachi-gou shook her head, "What did this girl do to his mind?" she mumbled. Both reacting up on Bulma's story. 

"Yeah, now he's in bed recovering from his broken ribs." Bulma finished, they were already back in the school corridors on the Monday morning.

"How is he going to compete in the tournament with his ribs shattered like that?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "He said he would enter and make it to the final round in either way." She replied to Krillen's question, "He said something about some special beans?"

"But he said he would never use senzu beans during a match, let alone the tournament!" Krillen exclaimed, "That would be like cheating!"

"No, he won't use it during the match… -but-" Bulma raised her finger, "He will use it after every blood match against Vegeta… until the tournament." Krillen rolled his eyes and dropped his head straight against a concrete wall. "That guy has –lost- it!" he yelled with his head still pressed against the wall, Juuhachi-gou looked at him oddly, "And you haven't?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Krillen stood up straight and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and ignoring the throbbing pain on his forehead.

Juuhachi-gou looked around, trying to find a certain someone who could be held countable for what had happened, "ChiChi!" she yelled as she saw her standing by her locker.

"Yes?" ChiChi asked, not turning around, "How does it feel to know that because of you, two guys are now broken and in bed?" Juuhachi-gou asked standing next to her by now, "I don't know what you mean." ChiChi said, now turning her full attention to the blonde.

"You don't? Well, let me refresh your mind." Leaning up against the lockers, "Yamucha's lying in the hospital for hanging out with you, still not being released oh and Goku let himself get beaten up yesterday by Vegeta."

"What?!" ChiChi yelled, "Why the hell would he let any one beat him up?"

"Hm, I don't know, we were wondering you might be the right person who would tell us this."

ChiChi shook her head, "After his training yesterday, he showed up in my room, he told me that if he would make it to the final round next Saturday, he would let his opponent beat him up until I would finally go out with him…"

By now Krillen and Bulma had joined the two, "That's why!" Bulma exclaimed, "I couldn't talk him out of it and you know Vegeta wouldn't mind doing that."

"ChiChi… please, don't let him go through with this…" Bulma asked ChiChi, "We know what we did at the beginning of this year was wrong, but you know how much he was looking forward to the tournament, it's been his dream ever since he could remember to enter the tournament."

Krillen nodded, "We all regret what we had said and planned that day, we all weren't to go through with it, we swear! Don't do this to him; don't let him go through with this."

ChiChi sighed ignoring the school bell as the students all around them made their way to their classes, "Fine, I'll go and try to talk him out of it, but I am not going out with him. It's over between him and me; nothing is going to change that."

With that said she left to her class, "Great!" Bulma said happy ChiChi would at least do that for Goku, "What great?" Juuhachi-gou asked.

Bulma blinked, "Well, she's going to talk to him! Which is a good thing!" her best friend shook her head, "No it's not."

"You think he would let him be beaten up, be humiliated by Vegeta for nothing? If she's not going to go out with him, we all know that he will go on with this crazy idea."

* * *

Goku grimaced in pain as he tried his best to stand up with out needing to use the muscles around his ribs to much. Vegeta had the senzu beans that were suppose to heal him right away, the guy said he would bring it right away, but, knowing Vegeta, he will take all the time he needs… he sighed and looked around bored and filled with shots of pain. 

He had more then three broken ribs, a broken nose, five bruised ribs and his arms, legs were nearly black from the many punches.

He tried his best to walk around, dealing with the pain each day, trying to let his body get used to the pain. Another six days to go till the tournament would start, he had finished all of his school projects on purpose so he could loose some days of not going to school.

Reaching his weight holders he wrapped his hand around one, ready to pick it up and training his arms.

He held on to it tightly, readying his whole body for the weight he was about to pick up, two days ago he did it with ease, even ready to add another amount of weight on it. However, this day, every part of his body complained as he was on his way lifting it up.

He held back the shouts of pain as the weight got lifted up, his head turning red while, his arm stretching, his legs clinging on to the blood streaming back and forth in the muscles, "Come on!" he yelled as the weights were finally up.

"Okay…" he said relieved and out of breath, trying to pull back his arm while still holding on to the weight. His eyes widened as he felt something snap in his arm, his hand immediately releasing the weights letting that fall on the floor with a very loud bang.

"Goku!" he heard a girl yelled causing him to jump around, only to land a bit to wrong on his legs, causing him to grow weak and fall on the floor.

"You idiot!" he looked up to the girl standing in his doorway, smiling, "Hey Chi…"

She shook her head disapprovingly while walking up him, bending through her knees she took his arm around her neck, helping him to stand up. "You look like crap." She mumbled while struggling with his weight around her shoulders, "Hah, yeah, you came here to take care of me?" he asked sweetly ChiChi sighed and dropped him on his bed.

"No." she said coldly, turning her attention to the weights he had dropped on the floor earlier, "Are you planning to do that again this week?" she asked him.

"Are you going out with me?"

"No."

"Then yes, I will use them this week."

"Alright." She went through her knees, unscrewing the plates of weights of the holder. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said as she continued with unscrewing all the plates of the holder, once done she stood up, opening the window.

"Then why are you unscrewing those plates?" he asked confused following every direction she made, "Because," she had opened the window far enough, "I want to practice throwing weights."

"What?" he blinked as she picked up the weights, "Wait.. ChiChi!!" it was to late, each and every plate were thrown one by one out of his window as if they were Frisbee's. Even though they didn't come far, ChiChi did have some effort on picking them up one by one. The plates were probably lying directly under the window in the garden.

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked sadly.

"Stop your wining and lay down, you need to rest." ChiChi walked around in search for other weights he had lying around in his room. "I already told my father you were going to take three days of rest." She said, not once looking at him, more or less commands for him to take, "I will do that only if you'll let me take you out."

ChiChi laughed, "How are you going to take me out?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't even take yourself out!"

He frowned, "Yes I can." His voice pouted.

Again she shook her head, "Goku, you shouldn't enter the competition only to let yourself be beaten up."

He looked at her, "Why not?"

"Because you don't want all the hard work you and my father have put in it go to waste." Goku smirked, "But I am not going to loose."

Sitting up straight, "You will stop the other person from beating me up but only yelling the words, 'I'll go out with you'."

"You're too confident of yourself." ChiChi replied rolling her eyes.

"I know I will be proven right."

ChiChi stood up, "I hope losing the fight will be worth it all, for I won't be there to watch you fight."

"You will be!" he yelled as he watched her leave.

"You will show up…" Goku whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Geez, he really –is- an idiot!! (shakes head) Will she show up and stop him just on time?? Or will this be the last time Goku will ever be able to walk, talk, eat and pee on his own? 

Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are very much welcome!!!!

Special note for **Gigglez1992**: Here's the update!! Lol, sorry, I did have writers block -and- was busy, so I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!

Oh and thank you muchies for all the kind reviews. I LOVE YOU!! Sorry for being a little bit later then usual, I just had to re-edit this chapter because I felt something was missing. Now, it's complete… I hope. (grins)


	17. Final Hope

**A/N **: Okay, I am here, no worries this story is not abandoned! I am sorry for not updating any sooner and I hope you can give it in your heart to forgive me!

This is for you Kiddo!

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen; Final Hope**

After a couple of days of receiving serious beatings for his long timed friend Vegeta, taking in more senzu beans then he had ever taken. He sighed contently, looking through his bedroom window at the morning sky line above him.

His arms crossed over his chest as he stood ready for the day that would be his completely. The Martial Arts tournament was beginning today; he would have to face several challenges of which he had dreamt of since he was a young boy.

Some people claimed he was a fool, a fool that he was more then ready to give up his childhood dreams just to have the girl he loved come back to him. Even Vegeta, who usually couldn't give a damn about what Goku ever did in his life, said something about it.

But Goku wouldn't hear it, wouldn't want to have it in any other way. ChiChi was stubborn but he knew deep in his heart that no matter what happened, nothing could take away her love for him. And she will show up, she will stop it and go out with him.

Nobody believed him, but he was certain.

A knock disturbed him out of his dreaming posture, "Yes?"

"Hey bud, are you ready to go?" he heard his friend Krillen ask, "Yup, coming right up!" he grabbed his bag which contained his fight gi, his shampoo, body lotion and a few sweat band weights the Ox King had given to him when he first began to train under him. He walked back in to his bathroom, taking a bag of Sensu beans from the sink.

Another thing the Ox King introduced him too. Sensu beans, at first Goku thought it was some form of drugs and was startled to find the Ox King a great martial artist giving it to him. But his sensei assured him that it was nothing of that kind, it was completely natural and a rare treat. Made by a certain guy named Korrin who lived far away, the Ox King had met him during one of his adventures when he was just a child.

So, if he were to use it during the tournament… in case something bad happened, he wouldn't actually be cheating. If he came out of one round severely beaten up yet still be the winner, he'd take a Sensu bean just to be able to go to the next round.

Running down the stairs he was greeted by his life time old friends, Krillen, Bulma Juuhachi-gou and Vegeta, he ignored the short lived stab of pain of one friend missing and one other certain girl not waiting for him.

"Hey, you sure got everything?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arm around him and guided him outside. They were all worried about him, sure, they always had been but even more so after they discovered his plans for the upcoming fights.

"Let's just go alright?" Goku asked as they all walked up to the tiny airplane Bulma had planted in his front garden.

Bulma sat down on the pilot seat and as soon as every one was seated, she took of in to the air to go the island.

* * *

Once arriving, the youngsters were overwhelmed by the amount of people who had showed up at the tournament. It seemed that most of the fighters had their own set of fans with them as they were being followed by a large group where ever they went.

"Man… I am glad I am not participating…" Krillen mumbled as he saw three camera crews pass them, "Didn't expect –you- of all people to be afraid of large crowds." Juuhachi-gou commented as they passed through another group of screaming fans.

"I always mess up everything whenever there's a camera around. It just makes me nervous alright?" Juuhachi-gou just scoffed at his last statement and shook her head disapprovingly.

"What about you Goku? I bet you are nervous?" Bulma said with a smile.

But he wasn't, he looked at her with a big determent grin on his face and his onyx eyes beaming happily at her as he shook her head.

"Nope, I am pretty confident and curious to how everything will go." He answered her and turned his attention back to their path in front of them.

"I was just wondering Vegeta…" Krillen said as he joined up with the grumpy teen walking behind them, "Why didn't you enter?"

The young teen only let out a short lived laugh and shook his head, "If I would join, I might as well just ask for the money straight away." He replied.

"You're too arrogant for your own good you know." Bulma commented at her boyfriend's behavior, "Like you know just as well as I do that the moment you end up in the final rounds with Goku, you'd get your butt beaten and this would be broadcasted on national TV and everything."

"Shut your mouth woman!" Vegeta yelled. "It's the truth!" his girlfriend continued in a sing song voice as she wrapped her arm around Goku's for another time, "Isn't it right Goku?"

Much to Bulma's dismay Goku's attention was to far away from any one around him to have noticed Bulma's question. He was scanning the crowds to find his Sensei, the Ox King and in the same hopes to find his daughter right by his side.

He frowned a couple of times when he couldn't find the Ox King; he was a giant after all and would pretty much be easy to notice standing in the middle of a crowd.

He purposely ignored his friends chatting about in the back, but suddenly couldn't help but to keep his ears perched when he heard Bulma mention the one name he couldn't get out of his head for the last weeks.

"So, did you get the chance to talk to ChiChi?" Bulma asked who had by now left Goku's side to go and talk to her best friend in a very low voice. Thinking Goku was way too focused on everything around them that he wouldn't hear their chat.

"Yes.." Juuhachi-gou replied in a cold voice, "She said she wasn't going to show up." Goku could clearly hear Bulma sigh, "Why not? You did tell her that our plans had long been forgotten once she and Goku were really hitting it on right?"

"She wasn't really convinced when I said that…"

"So where is she then?"

"Believe it or not, she's with Yamucha now."

Goku stopped dead in his tracks, his heart stopped pounding right then and there the moment he heard the name of his once good friend pass Juuhachi-gou's lips.

"Goku?" Krillen asked, "Everything alright?" everyone came to a hold as they circled around Goku.

He looked at every one of them, their curious eyes drilling holes in his body. Clearing his throat he gave out the best smile he could muster, "Just fine… thought I saw the Ox King but didn't."

Waving it off he continued his walk and ignored any comments coming from his friends, instead his head was pounding heavily along with his heart and he felt his limbs starting to shake. Vividly remembering the prom night in which he saw Yamucha wrapping his arms around ChiChi's waste.

The more he kept on showing these images of Yamucha and ChiChi the more his blood began to boil and his walking pace started to hurry up. He practically ran to the registration booth, rammed the pen out of the worker's hands and signed his name on the paper. With out even giving his friends another look he left to the competitors lounge to get dressed.

"You really had to say that out loud, didn't you?" Krillen asked glaring at the blonde girl next to him, she didn't reply, only stared at the door opening in which they all saw Goku burst through.

"You think he'll let someone live through the first rounds?" Bulma asked a bit shaken by her friend's sudden behavior.

"Nope, he'll beat everyone up and go after Yamucha once he's through with this." Krillen stated and sighed, "Let's go and find our seats alright?" he turned around and they all walked casually to the audience hall.

* * *

He was breathing heavily, his fists still shaking as he paced through the room.

There was no way she would do this to him; she couldn't, no, no, NO she shouldn't. His mind kept on repeating over and over again. Ignoring the other fighters around them, some even challenged him while he was working himself up.

None were heard and he was already getting 'friendly' with his fellow fighters, when he didn't even realize it.

The testing rounds were starting to begin and as Goku first entered the ring for the first rounds, he was able to knock every one out of the ring. Earning his right to stand on the ring outside right in front of the crowd.

Goku didn't do any of the things Ox King had taught him, about taking in the fighters he was set up against. No, he just went in to the ring straight a head with out giving a damn about the out comes.

Once the announcement of the official start for the tournament came, Goku felt himself more then ready to beat through every round to come. His body was still seething with absolute anger not allowing himself to let it go.

Meanwhile…

"You really shouldn't have come Chi; I think your father would have liked it if you joined him at the tournament." Yamucha said with a smile as ChiChi placed a bowl of popcorn in front of him.

She had just arrived moments earlier with a bag filled with snacks and drinks, claiming he needed the company for this bright sunny Saturday afternoon.

"Nonsense, my father would be too worked up with the tournament to even give me a heads notice. Besides, he is convinced it isn't a place for young women to be at." She lied the last part as she sat down next to him.

"Suit your self." Yamucha said with a small smile and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 23__rd__ Budokai Tournament! It's safe to say that we're having a lot of good fighters standing here in front of us ready to show us what it takes to become a true Budokai Champion!_"

The TV roamed over the line of fighters standing in front of the ring, the camera soon passing Goku which caused both of the young teens sitting on the couch to hold back their breaths.

'Goku…' was all ChiChi's mind could muster as she watched his angry face look at the arena with a determent look in his eyes.

'I am doomed…' Yamucha's mind mumbled, somehow sensing that Goku wasn't wearing his angry face because of the fights coming up. But somehow, he knew, ChiChi wasn't at the island… but with Yamucha.

'I am doomed….' He repeated.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Oh boy, the first rounds are going to start in the next chapter. I have already written a huge part of it and I just hope to Dende-sama that you'll like what is about to come!

**  
SBQ **:: Thank you so much, I love writing it, even though it might not show in the lack of updates that I have. But as this story is coming to an end, I'll be more faster with updates… I hope…

**lovesanime92 **:: Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And that it was worth the wait!

**Gosha** :: I ish sorry for making you cry… but… I have no choice… please do not hate me.

**Kinoha** :: I hope you'll like the next chapter, in which the tournaments and fighting scenes really begin. Ulgh, just hope I can write it good enough for people to understand. LoL… writing fighting scenes is rock hard!!

**Gigglez1992** :: No problem about the shout out! XD And I hope you'll like this chapter!


	18. Let the Fightings Begin!

**Disclaimer:** Wywy, do not own, DBZ

* * *

**Let's Go Public!  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen; Let the Fighting Begin!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 23rd Budokai Tournament! It's safe to say that we're having a lot of good fighters standing here in front of us ready to show us what it takes to become a true Budokai Champion!"

The announcer began to speak as the audience all jumped to their feet cheering and screaming for the fighters who entered the arena.

"The first round will be Akuna versus the young Bendo!" the announcer exclaimed as two fighters walked up towards the ring. The other fighters were allowed to go to their training hall while the fight between the first two opponents began.

"Akuna comes forth from a very rich family down in the South, her father was one time Budokai champion of twenty years ago named Liork. And boy, look at the young girl's determent face, her father sure taught her well and from hearing the stories about her previous fought fights. Bendo is in for a treat, but don't let Bendo's petite form fool you. This young man comes from the West of Japan and has spent quite some time living amongst the monks. Who are well known martial artists themselves, I am curious to find out what this fight will end in!"

The two fighters were now standing across each other in the middle of the ring, the female named Akuna only smirked at her opponent who in his turn crossed his arms and let out a yawn of boredom.

"Fighters, are you ready?!" the drum rolls were beginning and finally the cheering crowd grew silent as the drums intensified.

"So when is Goku's first round going to start?" Bulma whispered to Krillen as she tried to peek over the heads of the people sitting in front of her. "Are you asking me?! I can't even see the board of the fighters and might I remind you that I am still smaller then you are." Krillen growled.

"Am I late?!" a loud and strong voice caused all the teens to abruptly turn around. There the famous Ox King stood, forcing people around him to jump back as he walked around. His huge form pushed an old man from his seat, yet he didn't seem to notice as he sat down next to Juuhachi-gou.

"Ox King?" Krillen asked some what perplexed, "Right on the spot." The man replied as he looked into the ring, "Ah, Goku's round is right after this one." He said after taking a look at the board.

"Sorry for arriving a little to late, I tried to get ChiChi with me, but she was feeling ill and said she would watch it on TV." The large man mumbled as the last beating gong was heard and the first fight was starting.

Bulma and Juuhachi-gou exchanged looks and both of them sighed, turning their heads to the ring as well.

ChiChi hadn't even told her father the real truth to why she wasn't joining him to this tournament.

* * *

Goku looked around the corner of the training grounds and peeked into the audience, finding his friends right away and noticing that the Ox King had joined them by now. Another thrill of annoyance ran up and down his spine as he noticed that ChiChi had not joined her father.

Walking straight back in he passed the other fighters and with one swift pound he slammed his fist against a punching bag, causing the bag to swing back and forth in a fierce frenzy before it broke right on the ground.

Other fighters looked at him in awe as they watched the dust pile up on the floor.

"This dude looks like trouble…" one of the fighters mumbled at Goku's retrieving form.

* * *

"Round one has been ended! Bendo came out as the winner and what a fight it was!" the announcer yelled through his microphone while the medics carried Akuna out of the ring.

"And with this the second round is going to start, this will between the young Son Goku and Mister Pialok. Both fighters promise to give us all a great round for they both have had slamming testing rounds!"

Goku walked out into the ring, not giving his opponent a head notice. He could clearly hear Bulma and Krillen's voice screaming out loud through every other audience member.

"Son Goku is still going to High School and is in his senior year. He has been trained by the great Ox King who had won several Budokai championships through out the years. He sure is promising to be a great fighter, just look at his determent face!" the announcer began to announce Goku's entrance as the other fighter named Pialok followed him closely.

He was a tall man, wearing a turban securely situated on his head. He had chocolate dark skin and bright green eyes, his face wore a grin the whole time as he heard the crowd cheer him and his opponent on.

As he faced Goku in the middle of the ring he smirked, "You're ready to be beaten young one?" he asked his hands ready in fists.

Goku just looked at the man, took in a deep breath and stood down in his own fighting stance. Breathing in and out he tried as much as he good to keep his mind on the fight coming right up and away from his ex girlfriend who was now with his ex best friend.

Another thrill of annoyance came up when he thought of all he wanted to do right now was to go over to Yamucha's place and beat the crap out of him.

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes a couple of times he focused on the fighter in front of him.

The drums rolls already began, pulling up their pace as the time was coming. A loud gong went through the stadium, "And FIGHT!" the announcer yelled and the moment he said it Pialok let out a cry of anger and charged straight up to Goku.

His cry became louder as he neared towards Goku and the moment he reached the young fighter Goku simply stepped back holding out his left foot. Right away tripping the other fighter and sending him face sliding over the ground.

People laughed and cheered on as they saw the man named Pialok slide over the ground flat on his face.

The man got back up on his feet and growled his face wearing a red stretching mark, turning around he saw Goku looking at him with a calm face.

"That was just a lucky shot!" the man yelled at Goku.

"If you say so…" Goku said, shrugging his shoulders and getting back into his fighting stance.

Just by the little form of attack coming from his fellow fighter Goku noticed right away that this man didn't have that much up in his sleeve the way he wanted to let everyone believe. He was a fighter alright, but Goku felt, knew for certain that this man was no stronger then Goku was.

Coming to a halt the man took in a deep breath, his eyes closed as he started to ramble some incoherent words. Goku just blinked and crocked his head to the side as he saw the man ramble on and on about something Goku couldn't understand.

"Attack!" he heard some of the audience members yell at him, but Goku stayed put. Maybe this man in front of him did have something in his sleeve he was just now letting go. Goku wanted to have a challenge right then and there and only a challenge was pretty much able to take his mind of a certain young dark haired female.

Finally the fighter named Pialok opened his eyes and grinned, "You're in for a treat now!" he suddenly jumped up high in the air, straight into the sun blinding Goku's sight for a few seconds as he had to shield away.

"Iaahhhh!" the fighter yelled as he came down with his fist reached out, "You're mine now!" he yelled as he landed with his fists… straight in the ring floor.

"What the…" Pialok mumbled and blinked, "wher-"

"You yell too much." Goku mumbled next to his ear, his arm pushing the fighter up and with out a second notice he slammed him in his face so hard the fighter was sent flying straight out of the ring.

People kept silent for a while as the fighter did not move once he landed out of the ring, he could hear Juuhachi-gou yell in the distance though, "That's how you do it Goku!!"

Goku smiled slightly and looked in to his friend's direction; most of them were standing up cheering and applauding for him. Except for Vegeta, who seemed to be sleeping at the moment. He placed his hands together and bowed slightly, eying his sensei as he did so.

"Well that must have been the shortest fight as of today! Fortunately there are many more to come, so congratulate the second round winner, Son Goku!" the announcer yelled as the audience all stood up and cheered for the teenage boy standing in the ring.

Goku nodded, waved once and went back to the training area.

"That was a lucky shot." He heard someone tell him as he entered the training area, Goku turned around and was met face to face with the first round winner Bendo.

"You think so?" Goku replied, normally he would have been in for a chat. Challenging who ever was facing up against him, but at the moment, he was more then preoccupied and annoyed by the cocky comment that short man made to him.

"Yes, you didn't get the chance to give it your all huh?"

Goku just shrugged, "I am sure this will happen soon enough." And he walked away from the first round winner.

* * *

ChiChi frowned slightly the moment the third round was beginning; it would take another six rounds for Goku to be up again. Taking a hand full of pop corn she sat back on the couch and sighed, "You worried yet?" Yamucha's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"About the tournament…" Yamucha pointed to the TV screen as the third round was beginning to take off.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I don't see why I would have to be that worried…" she mumbled while taking another hand full of pop corn.

Yamucha sighed and seated himself better on the couch, "You do know that Goku will pull through with getting himself half beaten to death if you don't show up and go out with him."

She laughed, "Do you really think he would give up all his years of hard work and fighting just like that? You know that Goku's selfish enough; he's been too worked up about this. He's too cocky, too arrogant and wouldn't give up his dreams for any one. Especially not for me."

Yamucha was about to interfere but silenced the moment she glared at him, "I am not coming Yamucha, please don't start about this as well. Bulma and Juu-chan have been on my back about this the whole week. No is no, I am sticking to it."

Yamucha only nodded and smiled at her, yet the moment she looked at the TV he sighed.

He had known Goku most of his life, long enough to know that when Goku wanted something, he'd go to hell and back if he must to get it. In this case it was no longer the Budokai Championship, it was getting ChiChi back to his side again.

Both people were as stubborn as… well… he didn't even know how to name it.

* * *

"Well wasn't that a treat ladies and gentlemen?!" the announcer yelled, "The eighth round has ended and we now have eight winners ready to enter the next set of rounds, ready to go straight forward to the finale of this tournament!"

Goku entered the ring as the crowd started to cheer again, Bulma's voice higher then any one of them screaming on the top of her lungs encouraging her friend.

However, Goku's attention kept to the ring, his opponent walking in front of him.

"Please welcome first round winner Bendo and second round winner Son Goku!"

The man was short, wore baggy orange clothes and had a band wrapped around his waste. But Goku had been able to catch a glimpse of the man's first fight and knew this one might be an actual challenge… compared to the first opponent he fought against.

"Fighters please get ready!" the announcer yelled as both fighters headed towards the centre of the ring. Bowed politely and both did not say a word. Getting to their respectful places they stood down in their fighting stances as the drum rolls became louder.

The loud gong rang, "And FIGHT!" the moment this was said, the fighter named Bendo was gone. Goku quickly looked around and suddenly a fist punched him straight in the face, sending him back several feet right to the edge of the ring.

The audience gasped as he was flying straight towards the edge of the ring.

"Goku no!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**  
A/N** : DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM…. love it? Hate it? Want me to move over to the next chapter already? Then leave me a lovely review! XD 


	19. A notice

I am sorry people, I am not trying to fool anyone here. But I have placed this chapter up to serve as a notice.

This story will no longer get any more chapters then this final one. Looking at the story in its entire form, I just cannot bring it in myself to update it any more. Whatever I tried to accomplish with writing this story years ago, is now long lost. The story itself is badly written, horrible character portrayal- you name it, it lacked all of it in my own honest opinion.

There for, I had decided a long time ago that I wouldn't even bother looking at this story any more. I can't write anything if my heart is not in it. And I was dead set on keeping this the way they were.

That is… until I noticed how many people still were waiting for updates. So many people asking me through private/personal messages, through reviews and everything.

In the end it was the lovely: Dbz looooover who made me change my mind. BUT, if I was going to do ANYTHING with this story. I would have to start all over, from scratch. Keep the main idea alive, but add a bit more juice to it. Other characters play a bigger part, more things happen- fights, romance- etc. The old story puts shame on my cheeks, if this story idea deserves more attention. Then it should get the entire deal out of it.

So I wrote and my dear friend Magicpotion offered to beta read the first chapter. One I have now placed online on this lovely website. So please, if you really want to see more of this story. Go and read the new one.

It's new title "Let's Go Public! Revised!"

And please, don't be shy and let me know what you think!

Love,

Wynora


End file.
